Hate Became Love
by SLE
Summary: Gabriella moves to her new town and meets Troy her neighbor. they become friends. then all of a sudden Gabriella hates Troy. then something bad happens too one of them. will they tell eachother how thay really feel before it's too late. Mostly Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey everyone Im new to this place so this might not be right lol anyways I am making a Troyella fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it. review and leave me some ideas if you have any Enjoy reading my story.)**

Hate Became Love

Summary

Gabriella has been friends with Taylor all of her life. Gabriella's mom moves a lot with her job and they move to Taylor's hometown Albuquerque, New Mexico she starts a new school at East High, and meets Taylor's friends. Gabriella meets her next door neighbor Troy. Sharpay sees them getting along so she does something to make them hate each other but deep down in side they both love each other. But when tradgy strikes will they get to say how they feel about one another or will it be too late. I am going to shorten Gabriella's name when I write because her name is long so you may see Gab, Gabby or Brie so you know and won't get confused. Mostly Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, some Zeke/Sharpay and the other Wildcats I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR HSM!!!

Chapter 1 Moving

Gabriella was in her room packing her clothes in boxes and she stopped and sat on her bed and sighed. Here we go again I should for now on not unpack because I have been doing this for years for once I would like to say in a place for more than a year. Gabriella said. Hey honey I heard what you said I am so sorry I put you through this but I got some good news. We will be moving to your best friend's hometown Albuquerque, New Mexico so you will have a friend there and also my company promised me I wouldn't get transferred until you graduate. Gabriella's mom said. Really that's awesome Gabriella said hugging her mom. Taylor and Gabriella have been friends ever since they were kids her mom and Taylor's parents were friends so from time to time they got to spend time with each other and visit each other. I got to go call Taylor and tell her the good news. Ok you do that don't stay on too long because in about three hours we are going to leave for the airport. I am going to call Taylor's parents and tell them to pick us up at the airport. Ok mom just tell me when you're ready. Gabriella said.

Gabriella picked up her phone and called Taylor. Taylor Chad and Troy were eating lunch at school when her phone rang. Taylor answered the phone. Hello Taylor said hey Tay it's me Gabriella how have you been. Gabby said oh hey Gabriella I'm good how are you doing we haven't talked in a while how are things going. Things are good do you want bad news or good news first Gabby said hmm I will take bad news first. Taylor said ok my mom needed to transfer to a different state so we are moving again. Gabby said oh that sucks what's the good news then. We are moving to Albuquerque, New Mexico and my mom said that her company won't let her move to a different state until I graduate from High School. Gabby said and waited for a responses from Taylor. Tay are you ok say something Gabby said. Just them Gabby heard Taylor scream on the end. AHHHHH!!! I am so excited so your really moving here to New Mexico that is great news I can't wait to see you when are you leaving. We are leaving in three hours my mom is calling your parents to pick us up from the airport when we land. I missed you so much Gabby I can't wait for you to meet my friends they will all like you. I'm sitting right next to two of them. Hey guys say hi to Gabriella Taylor said hey I'm Chad and this here is Troy well you can't see him but you will. say hi Troy Chad said Hi Troy said and handed the phone back to Taylor well I better let you go and pack your things see you in a couple hours Gabby Taylor said yeah see you in a few hours just then Gabby hung up the phone and started to finish packing her bags and headed down the stairs.

So I see where going to add another friend to the Wildcats said Chad. I have been friends with Gabriella longer than you so yes. Ok I wasn't saying that to be mean or anything Chad said I know Chad. Taylor said Troy wasn't the house next too you for sale. Taylor said yeah it was but someone bought it last week I saw the women that bought it. Troy said do you know the persons last name. Taylor said yeah I think the person told my parents her last name because they talked to her a little bit and I believe her last name is Montez. Oh my Gosh you are going to be living next door to Gabriella because that's her last name. Taylor said in an excited voice. Oh that's cool. Oh crap I see Sharpay I got to go but I will see you in practice Chad. Ok man see you there. Just then Troy hurried back into the school before Sharpay could see him. Sharpay has had a crush on Troy ever since the fifth grade so Troy tries to avoid her as much as he can. Hey guys have you seen Troy I need to talk to him. Umm sorry haven't seen him since home room with Ms. Darbus. Chad said oh ok if you do can you tell him I need to talk to him about something. Sharpay said yeah sure we'll do that Taylor said thanks Sharpay said and started to walk and saw Zeke. Hey Sharpay I baked you some cookies. Zeke said what did I tell you don't talk to me when were in school now move. Sharpay pushed Zeke out of the way and walked into school. A little while later Zeke followed. Man he's got it bad for her how can he like her she treats him like crap but he doesn't even know it Chad said. I know I feel bad for him sometimes Taylor said well we better get to class before Ms. Darbus gives me a detention Chad said. Yeah I will see you soon I got free period. Taylor said oh your so lucky Chad said and leaned in and kissed Taylor on the cheek see you later. Just then Chad walked into school.

Gabriella are you ready. Gabby's mom said yeah I'm ready I'm in the living room. Gabby said ok lets go. Just then they both went out of the house. Gabriella stopped and looked at the house for the very last time. She always did that when she moved. Gabby put her bags of clothes in the drunk of the cap. Gabby you know that all of our other stuff wont come until 2 days after we move in the house and you wont start school until next Monday so we have some time to unpack and settle in and I know that you are going to be wanting to spend time with Taylor and meeting her friends so you can have a little time to hang out with them but then you are going to have to unpack your stuff. I know mom I hear this every time I know the drill. Gabby said ok I just wanted you to know that. Just then they arrived at the airport and got there bags and headed to were there flight was going to be. 10 minutes have passed and there plain arrived and they went to the gate and took there seats on the plain. So what time are we going to be getting there? Around 6 O'clock and Taylor's parents will be there and they will take us to our home. Gabriella's mom said ok Gabby yawned and looked at her watch it was 2:00 in the afternoon. Four hours that's not too bad. Gabby said you look tired sweetheart you should get some rest I will wake you up when we land ok. Ok mom I am just so excited to see Taylor. I know honey I'm just glad you have a friend there. Before you know it you will have a whole bunch of friends. Yeah I can't wait. A few minutes later Gabriella fell fast asleep.

Chapter 2 New Home

Gabriella it's time to wake up. Gabbys mom said. Huh how long was I out Gabby said you were out most of the flight did you get any sleep last night. Mom you know how I am when it comes to us moving I don't sleep the night before because I get so nervous and I do my packing at the last minute. Gabby said. This time you won't have to worry because my job promised me we would stay until you graduate. Yeah I know mom. Gabby said looking out the window noticing they were almost landed in Albuquerque, New Mexico. The lights are amazing here. Did you meet any of the people that we are going to be living next door too? Gabriella said as a matter of fact I did last week it's a wonderful neighborhood and the people seem super nice I met the Bolton's and they seem really sweet I also heard they have a son about your age maybe a little bit older. Gabby's mom said. Oh that's really cool I can't wait to meet them. May I have your attention people 5 more minutes until we land so fasten your seat belts and enjoy your stay here at Albuquerque, New Mexico and come back soon. One of the flight attendants said. 5 minutes later they landed and got off the plain. I am so excited to see Taylor Gabby said I know you are you haven't seen her in a couple years. Gabriella's mom said they walked to the bag room and got there bags and looked for Taylor's parents.

Are you sure they said they would get here about 6:00 Taylor said so excited she hasn't seen Gabriella for about 4 years so she was really excited to see her best friend. Yes Taylor just calm down its only 5:40 they got 20 minutes yet. Taylor's mom said looking at her watch. Oh sorry Taylor's phone rang and saw that it was Gabriella. Hey Gabbs how are you. I'm good we just got off the plan and got our bags we just need to find you guys where are you. Gabby said we are towards the entrance and we got some big signs so you won't miss us. Taylor said ok we will see you in a few Gabby said and hung up the phone. What did Taylor say Gabby's mom said? She said that there towards the entrance we wont miss them because they got big signs. Oh ok. Two minutes have passed Gabby and her mom made it to the front entrance of the airport and saw Taylor and her parents. Gabbys jaw dropped because she saw a big sign that Taylor made for her it said Gabriella Montez Welcome Home!! I Missed You. Gabby dropped her bags and ran towards Taylor and hugged her with tears of joy in her eyes. I love the sign Taylor I missed you so much. Gabby said I missed you too. I am so excited you're here and going to be staying here. I know me too. Gabby and Taylor walk towards the doors and headed towards Taylor's car.

You're going to have to show me around this town because it looks so confusing Gabriella said looking out the window of the car. I will you don't have to worry because I am here for you 24/7 if you need me and I am a phone call away and a couple houses down from your house. Taylor said oh cool that's great. Have you seen your house yet Taylor said no I haven't I am pretty excited and I'm usually not when I move to different places because I know I wont be staying for long but this time this really does feel like my home even though I never set foot in my new house. Gabby said. Hey girls we are almost there. Taylor's mom said thanks mom. A couple minutes they arrived at Gabriella's new house and she saw two guys playing basketball next door. Wow this is a big house mom I love it already Gabby said getting out of the car. I'm glad you like it before you go and meet the neighbors I want you to go unpack your bags and just look around the house. Ok Gabbys mom said. Yeah ok mom Taylor lets go. Oh ok. Hey Taylor Chad said waving at Taylor. Hey Chad I will see you in a bit Taylor said waving back and helping Gabriella with her bags and went into the house. Who were those guys Gabby said looking out the window watching them play Basketball. Them oh those are my friends you kind of talked to them yesterday. The one with the afro is Chad we have been friends for a long time but now we are together. And the boy with the long brown hair is Troy he is going to be your next door neighbor so you guys will probably be hanging out a lot. Taylor said Gabriella lost her train of thought because she was so drawn to Troy for some reason. Troy's very nice we have also been friends since grade school. I remember one day in 6th grade Sharpay was giving me a hard time and he came up to Sharpay and stood up too her no one likes to stand up for themselves when it comes to Sharpay but not Troy if someone hurts his friends he calls people out that's what makes him a sweet guy. Taylor said oh cool I want to meet them. Gabby said and started heading down the hall. Your mom told you, you had to unpack first Taylor said. Tay I can do that later lets go.

Troy shoots and he scores I win. Troy said yeah only by one point one of these days I will win. Chad said Yeah in your dreams. So the girl Taylor was with I think that's the new girl what's her name Chad said I think her name is Gabriella cute name. Dude she's coming over here Troy said and they both looked and saw the dark haired girl with Taylor coming there way. Hey guys I want you to meet one of my best friends Gabriella this is Chad and Troy. Troy this is your next door Neighbor Taylor said Hey Gabriella nice to meet you. Troy said for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She just moved here from Texas. Taylor said oh that's cool I got some family back in Houston were you from. Troy said well I lived al over the place so I wouldn't call Texas home. Gabby said looking into Troy's big blue eyes. He has great eyes Gabriella thought to herself. Gabriella has a beautiful smile Troy thought. Nice meeting you both Gabby said. Yeah nice meeting you too Chad said shacking out his hand to greet Gabriella. Gabriella Montez I told you to unpack your bags before you meet the neighbors. Gabby's mom said. Ok mom I'm coming I'll be right there. Well I got to go but I will see you guys later. See you Chad said yeah see you later Brie Troy said did I just call her Brie Troy thought. Yeah see you later Troy Gabriella smiled at him and started walking away. Did he just call me Brie? Gabby said out loud. Yes he did is that a bad thing Taylor said no it's not it's just my dad called me Brie a lot. Gabby said oh well I better get going because my mom and dad are wondering where I am if you need anything just call me ok Taylor said yeah I will just then they both hugged each other and Taylor started to walk home Chad followed Taylor because they live next door to each other too.

Gabriella what did I tell you before unpack your bags and then you could meet the next door neighbor. I'm sorry mom I just saw them playing basketball and I just had to meet them because what would happen if they went inside the house you know I'm shy around guys so I couldn't go to the door and introduce myself. Gabriella said ok Gabriella you don't have to apology I would have done the same thing and I know you are sick of moving so I don't blame you. For wanting to just start to make new friends. I am going to be ordering some Pizza you want anything else. No Pizzas fine now. Ok Gaby's mom left the her room and Gabriella looked out her window and saw Troy shooting hoops and just smiled to herself. Nice to meet you Troy Gabby said. Troy was outside. Troy time to eat Troy's dad called out. Ok I will be there in a minute. Troy stopped what he was doing he could feel someone watching him but he didn't turn around because he new who it was and Troy just smiled and said something. Nice Meeting you too Gabriella and then Troy walked in the house while Gabriella was watching him.

Chapter 3 Sharpay's Plan

A week has passed and Gabriella loved it in Albuquerque, she made a lot of friends and she was crushing on her next door neighbor Troy. They were getting along great. Gabriella's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello" Gabby said she relised it was Troy because she looked at her caller id and she got a smile on her face.

"Hey Brie its Troy, I was wondering if you needed a ride for your first day of school"

"Actually I do, my mom is at work, I was going to walk but you offered a ride so I didn't want to pass that up." Gabriella walked out of her room to her balcony. And saw Troy out on his balcony.

"Ok meet me out in 5 minutes" Troy was just about to hang up when Gabriella spoke

"Sounds good wait I got to ask you something, why are you calling me Brie" looking at Troy from her house.

"Um well it's short for Gabriella and Brie is in your name so I just gave you a little nick name but if you don't want me to call you that then I wont."

"No I like it it's just my dad used to say that too me when I was little, so it brings up memories of him but good ones."

"Oh I see well I will see you in a bit bye. Troy hung up the phone and headed back into his room.

5 minutes later Gabriella met Troy outside.

"Thanks so much for the ride Troy."

"Hey no problem what are friends for Brie." Smiling at Gabriella and helped her into the car. Troy started the car and pulled out of his drive way and headed to school.

"Troy since you gave me a nickname is that ok if I give you one." Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled.

"Uh sure I never really had a nickname but go for it." Troy smiled back at Gabriella.

"Ok I am going to call you…. Blue Eyes."

"Blue Eyes why did you pick that." Troy gave Gabby a weird look

"Because you have beautiful Blue Eyes." Giving Troy a little smirk.

"Well ok Gabriella we both got nicknames, but I'm not crazy about mine but I will deal with it." _"I actually do like that Nickname "Blue Eyes" Troy thought."_

"You don't have to like it but I do." A couple minutes later Troy arrived in the parking lot and got out of the car and opening the door for Gabriella. What they didn't know was Sharpay was watching the whole thing.

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor all met each other and headed into school. While Sharpay was with Ryan.

"Shar what are you looking at." Staring at his sister

"Who is that with Troy, I want you to find out her name and give me all the details on Troy and that girl's relationship?" She demanded Ryan was Sharpays puppy dog. But he was getting sick of it.

"Why should I, you got legs, you go talk to her if you want to know about her because whatever you are planning I don't want anything to do with it. Ryan walked into East High.

"Oh I will find out and I will make up a plan to break up Troy and that girl. And then Troy will be all mine."

"Who are you talking too?' Zeke looked at Sharpay funny

"None of your business, why are you here."

"First of all I'm going here at East High and second of all you don't return my calls I thought you had fun out on our date.

"Zeke you're a great guy, your not my type and besides I only went out with you to make Troy jealous." Zeke was hurt on what Sharpay said to him and just walked away and said nothing. The bell rang and Sharpay headed to homeroom.

Chad, Taylor, Troy, Sharpay, Ryan and the rest of the Wildcats were in Ms. Darbus homeroom class. Gabriella walked in the room and gave Ms Darbous a sheet of paper.

"Hey everyone we got a new student here at East High this is Gabriella Montez. Ms. Montez you can have a seat next to Sharpay Evans." Pointing were Sharpay was.

"Hey Brie." Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"Hey Blue Eyes." Gabriella smiled back at Troy.

"They got pet names for each other." Sharpay looking at Ryan

"Shar don't make a scene."

"Why do you always think I will make a scene?"

"Because you're a drama Queen and I am getting sick of it." Ryan getting mad.

"What is your problem?"

"Nothing"

"Ms. Evans Mr. Evans do you got a problem if you don't be quit I will give you detention."

"No problem here Ms. Darbus." Sharpay said putting on a fake smile.

Sharpay looked over at Gabriella and started talking to her.

"My names Sharpay." Putting her hand out so Gabriella could shake it.

"Hi I'm Gabriella, nice too meet you." Shaking Sharpay's hand.

"So I see that you and Troy are getting along well, so what's up with you too."

"Nothing much Troy he's my next door neighbor and he has been really nice to me so we are just friends." Looked over and saw Troy smiling at her she smiled back and started talking to Sharpay again.

"I see you have nicknames for each other it looks like you have a crush on the Basketball Captain."

"Shar!!" Ryan said looking annoyed.

"Oh this is Ryan my brother."

"Oh hey Ryan nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too."

"Anyways do you have a little thing for Troy Bolton?" Sharpay said looking at Gabriella waiting for a reply from her.

"Well I might why."

"Oh it's nothing."

The bell rang and there homeroom was done. The wildcats all walked out of the room and went in the hall.

"I will see you at lunch." Troy said to Gabriella

"Yeah see you then." Troy smiled at Gabby and started walking to his next class. Sharpay was watching the whole thing and started smiling.

"I don't like the look that you are making. Ryan said looking at his sister.

"By the end of the day Gabriella will want nothing to do with Troy Bolton."

"What are you going to do?"

"You will just have to wait and see like the rest of the Wildcats." Sharpay looked at Ryan and walked down the hall with a smile on her face.

"This doesn't look good." Ryan thought to himself.

Lunch was about to begin and Troy met Gabriella at her locker.

"Hey Gabriella are you almost ready for lunch." Walking towards her.

"Yeah almost I got to go to the bathroom first but I will meet you and the rest of the gang outside ok." Closing her locker door. And looking back at Troy.

"Ok see you in a bit Brie." Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"Bye Troy see you in a few." Gabriella walked away from Troy and headed to the ladies Bathroom.

Sharpay saw Gabriella walk in the ladies bathroom. So she started walking towards the ladies room and waited outside until Gabriella walked out. A minute later Gabriella walked out of the restroom and bumped into Sharpay on her way out.

"Oh I am so sorry about that I didn't see you there."

"That's ok it happens all the time." Sharpay putting on a fake Frown.

"Are you ok you look a little worried, what's wrong? Gabriella looked concerned. _"My plan is working Gabriella is falling for it." Sharpay Thought_.

"It's nothing."

"No I want to know because you are nice to me and my new friend."

"Yeah you are ok but what I have to say you might not like it because it's about Troy."

"What about Troy." Gabriella looking confused.

"Well I was walking in the hall eelier today and I saw Troy talking to one of his Basketball buddies and he told him that he was using you to get some other girl jealous. And the only reason he was being nice to you was because he felt sorry for you because you move a lot. He said he didn't care about you. He also said... "But before Sharpay could continue Gabriella cut her off.

"I heard enough, I can't believe he was using me I thought he cared about me." Gabriella trying to hold her tears back.

"I'm so sorry Gabby." Sharpay put her arms around Gabriella and smiling on the inside. _"She fell for it yes."_

"I got to go."

"Where you going."

"To find Troy and tell him he is a jerk." Gabby still had tears running down her face.

"You go tell him." Just then Gabriella walks away wanting to fined Troy.

"My plan worked, perfect. Sharpay smiled and walked outside to see what was going on.

A couple minutes later Gabriella walked outside and saw Troy sitting by Chad and Taylor.

"Hey Brie where have you been." Troy said looking at Gabriella

"Don't hey Brie me, and don't act like you care about me because you don't care for me." Gabby staring at Troy angry and had a tear roll down your eyes.

"What are you talking about." Looking concerned at

"You know exactly what I am talking about I thought you were different but you aren't you are a jerk and I never want to speak to you again."

"I seriously don't know what your talking about and why are you made at me."

"Oh shut up Troy don't act like you don't know what you did I really thought you were different Troy but I was wrong." Gabriella looked at Troy and tears started rolling down her eyes again and she ran away back into the school.

"Brie wait." Troy said getting up from his seat but Taylor stopped him.

"She's my best friend I will see what is up." Taylor got up and ran to go find Gabriella.

"Dude what did you do." Chad said looking angry at Troy.

"Why are you blaming me I didn't do anything to Gabriella, I need to be alone." Just then Troy got up and walked down the street. He didn't know where he was going but he needed to get out of there.

"Shar I can't believe you did this." Ryan said

"It worked out better than I thought now Troy is all mine." Sharpay looked at Ryan and walked towards Troy so she could catch up too him.

**(So what did you guys think about my story so far like I said before I new to this site so it will take awhile before I know how to work this lol. review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas then go ahead and ask away.)**

**Samie**


	2. Drama Class, I Hate You

**(Hey everyone thank you for the reviews. Im glad you like it so far. this is actually chapter 4 instead of Chapter 2 because I put the first three in with my first chapter if you know what I mean lol. so I didnt want to confuse you on that. like I said before Im new here so I am learning. anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclamer I do not own HSM or any of the Characters!!!)**

Chapter 4 Darma Class, I Hate You

"Troy wait up." Sharpay said running towards Troy.

"What do you want Sharpay." Troy stopped to look at Sharpay.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok because I saw what happened between you Gabriella."

"I really want to be alone so if you could please go because I dont want to talk to anyone right now." Just then Troy started walking away from Sharpay.

"What am I going to say too Ms. Darbus." Sharpay yelling after Troy.

"Just tell her I went home sick." Still walking yelling after Sharpay

"What about your car you cant just leave it here."

"I'll get it later." Troy was now out of sit." _"Troy you will be mine sooner or later." Sharpay tho_ught _to herself._ and left to go back to school.

Back in school Gabriella went into the ladies room and started crying even more when she heard Taylor come in.

"Hey Gabriella do you want to talk about it." Pulling Gabriella into a hug.

"I can't believe Troy would say that about me." Hugging Taylor back.

"What exactly did he say about you." Taylor looked at Gabriella

"he said to one of his Basketball buddies that he was using me to get a girl jealous and he was being nice to me because he felt sorry for mw because I moved a lot and he didnt care about me." she said looking at the ground.

"wow... this does not sound like Troy at all. I cant believe he would do that." Taylor was getting angry at the thought that Troy would do that to a gril she thought he liked.

"I know I thought he was a nice caring guy and I was getting a crush on him, and I also thought that we would spend time together and have a great tiem. but I was wrong Troy Bolton is a jerk." Gabriella sat up from the floor and looked in the mirror and whipped her tears away.

"Who told you this."

"It doesnt matter anymore. I got to face Troy sooner than later so I am just going to suck it up and see him in Drama Class. Can we drop the subject; I'm going to be late for class."

"Ok but one of these days I need to know said this too you." Walking out with Gabriella to Drama Class.

The last block of the day was Drama class. Troy, Chad and the rest of the Wildcat boys hated it but the girls loved it.

"Hey Taylor is Gabriella going to be ok." Chad said looking concerned.

"Yeah I think she will be alright." taking a seat next to Chad.

"Do you know where Troy is because I havent seen him since lunch time?"

"No I havent I was with Gabriella the whole time." Giving Chad a weird look.

A mintue later Sharpay should up and walked to Ms. Darbus's desk. Gabriella didnt see Troy at all she was getting a little worryed but why would she care where Troy was because he didnt care about her. So Gabriella shook it off.

"Ms. Evans take a seat. and where's Troy he was in homeroom this morning." Looking around the class room to see where Troy was.

"Troy told me to tell you that he wasnt feeling well and he went home sick, so he wont be here for today." Sharpay said smiling.

"Well ok then just tell him he needs to see me on what he missed."

"I will do that." Sharpay said and sat back in her seat.

2 weeks have passed, Troy tried to get Gabriella to talk to her but it didnt work so he just stopped and gave up and didnt talk to her at all. Once in while they would look at each other but that was about it. Troy wanted to know why Gabriella was so mad at him but he didnt want to push Gabby so he just left it alone. He also didnt want to talk about it with his friends so he ignored them.

Chad, Taylor and Gabriella were sitting at a lunch table when Chad sae Troy.

"Troy over here." Chad pointing for him to go over and sit by them he was going to sit by them when he saw Gabriella lookinh at him with a sad face.

"Umm thanks but no thanks." Troy looked at Gabriella one last time before he walked out the lunch room.

"Whats has gotten into him? He doesnt talk to me like he used too and it's like he's ignoring us all because what he did to you Gabriella." Chad said

"I dont really care Chad, I know you too have been friends for a very long time but I just dont care that he is ignoring you and the rest of the Wildcats." Just then Gabriella got off up from her seat and walked out of the lunch room.

"These too have to talk this out becuase I miss my friend." Chad said

"I know what you mean I miss them both; we got to find out who told Gabriella this before things get way out of hand." Taylor said

The last period of the day is Drama class, Ms. Darbus was talking about stuff most of the class didn't even care about. Troy and Gabriella werent even paying attention until Ms. Darbus called out both of there names.

"Troy, Gabriella can both of you come up and act out a scene for us." Looking at both of them.

"Do we really have too?" Gabriella said _"Im not looking forward to this at all Gabriella thought to herself."_

"yeah why dont you let Chad and Taylor act out a scene." Troy looked a little embarrassed and also because he didnt talk to Gabriella for a whole 2 weeks.

"Sorry thats not going to happen because everyone in the class is paying attention except you too. So both of you up now before I give you a detention." pointing at both of them. just then Troy and Gabriella walked in front of the class room not looking at each other.

"This cant be good." Taylor looked at Chad in a worried kind of face.

"I know." Chad said in response.

"Ok Troy Gabriella in this scene just speak your mind and get all your anger and hate out of each other if you have any then it will make you feel a whole lot better getting it out." Ms. Darbus said looking at both Troy and Gabriella.

"gabriella you start." Looking at her

"Do I have too." folding her arms

"Yes Ms. Montez now go."

"I want an apology from you." Gabriella looked at Troy.

"For what I didnt do anything."

"oh you know exactly what you did Troy."

"I have no clue what you are talking about just tell me what you think I said or did."

"It doesnt matter what you did. I just thought you were different O thought you like me."

"I did Gabriella and I still do, can you just please tell meor what you heard."

"find someone told me that you were talking with one of your basketball buddies and told them that you were using me to get another girl jealous. Well Troy did you succed."

"Brie I would never use you. You have to trust me I would never..." But before he could say more Gabriella cut in.

"Dont Brie me snd theres more to the story. you also said you were only being nice to me because you felt sorry for me becuase I moved a lot and I wasnt improtant and you didnt care about me." gabriella was starting to get tears in her eyes.

"I never said those bad things about you. I would never say that. Who told you this brie." saying in and angry voice.

"It doesn't matter who told me because I believe her."

"Just tell me I want to know who told you." Troy getting a little bit angtier. Gabriella never saw Troy act like this before and it was scaring her a little bit. Troy always had a bad temper he never gets mad easily nut he was just mad because he didnt know what to do anymore.

"It doesnt matter I dont need to tell you anything your not my boyfriend so back off." Gabriella was now yelling at Troy. The whole classwas paying attention noe because they were so interested in the fight.

'TELL ME NOW!!!" Troy was passed angry now it reall scared Gabriella now sje Flinched when Troy snapped at her.

"Ok it was Sharpay are you happy now." Gabriella said started crying when she said Sharpays name everyone Gasped.

"Sharpay out of all the people you believe her over me." Troy staring at Gabriella

"Yes I do."

"You cant trust her what she said to you is a lie."

"And why would you say I cant trust her she has been really nice to me."

"because she has a crush on me and always had one on me and she would do anything to break us up."

"How dare you blame Sharpay, we arnet together Troy so what's to brake up. who would ever want to date a jerk like you."

"Oh ok you too thats enough." Ms. Darbus cut in but Troy didnt listen.

"I cant believe you just said that. you know what Gabriella, you think I am such a jerk, I will give you a jerk. I am sick of playing your games. I tried to apologys and get you to talk to me but you never let me in. Im done playing games. I HATE YOU GABRIELLA."

Everyone in the room was surprised that Troy actually said that. Troy relized what he had just said but the damage was don. he looked into Gabriella's nig brown eyes and saw how shocked and hurt she was. _"I wish i could take that back how stupid am I. Troy thought to himself."_ Just then Gabriella walked up close to Troy and slapped him.

"I HATE YOU TOO TROY." Troy looked at Gabriella holding his face. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other for a couple minutes which seemed like hours. then Troy headed out the door.

"Mr. Bolton get your butt back here or else you will have a months detention with me." Staring at Troy. Troy stopped and looked at Ms. Darbus.

"I DONT CARE!" Just then he walked and headed out the door. leaving the whole class in shock and leaving Gabriella hurt and crying.

**(so what did you guys all think of chapter 4. this was Torys and Gabriellas first real fight will they ever get passed this well I hope you guys liked it. Read and Review tell me if you like it. and if you have any ideas just ask me. thanks.)**

**Samie :)**


	3. The Truth Comes out Part 1

**(Hey everyone sorry I havent updated. I worte chapter 5 last night. I will say this chapter didnt go as I wanted too lol I had writers block last night. but I hope you guys like it. next chapter will be a lot better I promise. enjoy and Review and tell me what you think.)**

Chapter 5 the Truth Comes Out Part 1

It has been two days since the whole Troy Gabriella fight. Everyone is still shocked about what happened and talking about it. The Sudents would see Troy anf Gabriella and they would say something to there friends while they pass by them. Troy and Gabriella just ignore it and move on. Troy feels so bad for what he said for the pass 2 days and tried to talk to her but Gabriella would blow him off but this time she finally let him speak.

"Gabriella please wait up." Troy said running after her.

"What do you want Troy." she stopped walking and looked at Troy folding her arms.

"I can expain what happened please just give me 5 minutes."

"Fine you got 5 minutes." still looking at Troy.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry for the way I acted. I never meant to snap at you it just happened. and I am so sorry that I said I hated you. I didnt mean that. you got to believe me Brie. please believe in me that I would never hurt you." Troy said looking into Gabriella's brown eyes.

"I know you didnt mean to snap at me and say you hated me but it still hurt Troy. I know you are sorry but I cant believe in you. I dont trust you. trying to hold back her tears.

"But Gabriella."

"5 mintues are up Troy, Im sorry. Gabriella looked into Troy's blue eyes one last time and walked away. Troy stood there hurt and angry that Sharpay started this whole thing. he wanted the whole truth and that's what he was going to do, to get Sharpay to tell the truth.

"Shar I still cant believe you did this. That was wrong and look what happened they arent even talking to each other. Ryan said getting mad with his sister.

"Ryan would you shut up about that it's done."

"you are loving this aren't you."

"Of course I'm loving this because Troy will be mine."

"Enough Shar, Troy will never be with you. He tried to be your friend and you destry every relationship that he has been in for what you, just face it Sharpay, Troy likes Gabriella. and for once in your life think about someone else other than yourself.

"Why do you even care what Troy and Gabriella think there not your friends." Sharpay was getting a little angry with her brother because he was siding with Gabriella and Troy not her side.

"No but I will make them hate you even more than they all ready do."

"What are you saying Ryan." Sharpay looked a little hurt and sad.

"Tonight at Zekes party I am going to tell everyone including Gabriella you were the one that did this."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I am sick of everyone thinking I am your poodle, not this time Sharpay." Ryan walked away from her.

"I am so dead." Sharpay said looking a little worried

Later that day Troy was laying on his bed throughing a basketball in the air. When he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey Troy I just wanted to tell you that your mom and Iare going away for the weekend." Mr. Bolton said

"Ok thanks for telling me." Still throughing his basketball in the air.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"No Im good."

"Well ok then, you can always come to me if you need to talk."

"I know I think I will talk with Chad about this."

"Ok dont stay up too late when were gone. Bye see you Momday." Mr. Bolton said then closed the door behind him. Troy picked up the phone and called Chad. He needed to talk to someone and that was his best friend. Chad got the phone and he was on his way over.

"Gabriella I have to work late again so I left you some money for dinner." Ms. Montez said

"Ok thanks mom."

"I almost forgot there's someone here to see you."

"Mom if it's Troy I dont want to see him."

"No it's not Troy, it's Taylor."

"Oh." is all Gabriella could say

"Bye sweethear see you in the morning." Ms. Montez said and then left.

"So how are you holding up I saw you talking with Troy this morning." Taylor said

"I'm good Troy told me that he was sorry about everything and he said he didnt mean to say he hated me."

"Oh do you believe that."

"Yeah I do believe that he's sorry but I still hurt and mad. I am not ready to talk to him yet." Gabriella looked out the window and saw Troy talking with Chad.

"It takes time to get over someone you like. Look I know this is short notice but do you want to go to Zekes party tonight. Maybe it might keep your mind off of Troy."

"You no what Tay that sounds good count me in." Gabriella smiled at Taylor.

"Sweet" all Taylor could say

"Hey dude what's up." Chad said walking into Troy's room

"Im better, look I just wanted to say that I am sorry for the way I have been ignoring you. you didnt do anything so again I'm sorry." Troy said sitting up on his bed.

"It's ok. I know you have been in a rough place with Gabriella and stuff. so I dont blame you, were cool."

"That's good. I think I might know who might have done this." Troy giving Dhad a serious look.

"I think I might know too. Chad said

"SHARPAY!" Troy and Chad said at the same time

"I just wish at least once we can get Sharpay to tell the truth, because I want Gabriella to talk to me and trust me again."

"Well I think I got a plan." looking at Troy with an evil smile

"What kind of plan." looking confused

"Well who is always with Sharpay."

'Ryan!" Troy said

"Exactly, we can call Ryan and ask him if he will tell everyone at the patry that Sharpay was the one that said those things to Gabriella. and before you know it Gabriella will be back in your arms."

Chad picked up the phone and dialed Ryan's phone number and told him what his plan was. they talked and it was a done deal.

"It worked Ryan is going to tell the whole school and Gabriella that Sharpay was the one that made this whole thing up.

"I love it this might work." Troy said looking out the window and seeing Gabriella sitting on her desk working on the computer and started to smile. _Before the night is over Gabriella will talk to me. and I am going to tell herhow I really feel about her. Troy thought to hinself._

**(well thats the end of Chapter 5 what did you think. Way to Go Ryan he finally stood up to his sister. Troy and Gabriella strated talking thats a good sign. whats going to happen at the party just wait and see. also in my story it has romance/Tradgy. something will happen to either Troy or Gabriella but I didnt get that far but it will come so please keep coming and checking it out and please review I want know what you guys think thanks for reading.) :)**

**Samie**


	4. The Truth Comes Out Part 2, The Party

**(Hey everyone Im back with another chapter. in this Chapter they go to Zeke's party and the truth finally comes out that Sharpay was the one that said those things to Gabriella. this is a lot better than the last chapter it's longer so I hope you enjoy. :) some of the spelling could be wrong because the Spell check button didnt want to work for me so some words might be spelled wrong but I will do my best the correct them. anyways here is Chapter 6 enjoy and review and tell me what you think please because I really want to know.)**

**Disclamer: I do not own any Characters or High School Musical**

Chapter 6 The Truth Comes Out Part 2, The Party

Gabriella and Taylor were in Gabriella's home getting ready for the party same as Troy and Chad at Troy's house.

"Gabriella remember when I said we should go to Zeke's party because it would get your mind off Troy." Taylor said

"Yeah I remember why." Gabriella said looking up at Taylor

"Well since Chad is going he is bringing Troy along I said that I would give them a ride there. will that bother you with Troy being there."

"No I will be fine today we talked for a bit and it went well so it wont bother me." looking out the window seeing Troy and Chad talking.

"ok great we better get going dont want them to think we are taking our time." just then Gabriella and Taylor headed down the stairs and outside to meet the guys.

"So are you sure Ryan is going to do this." Troy said putting his shoes on

"Yeah I am positive that Ryan will go along with the plan." Chad said looking at Troy

"Well thats good I just dont want him to chicken out you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know what you mean Ryan told me he was going to do the plan tonight anyways so either way Sharpay would get what she deserves."

"Cant wait to see the look on her face, I just really miss Gabriella, I miss talking with her, meeting her at her locker and just hanging out and having a good time." Troy got up from his bed and looked outside his window.

"You got it bad for her Troy, tell her how you feel."

"thats what I want to do but she wont give me the time a day and talk to me, well today we had a good conversation but that was about it."

"Well today will be your lucky day because Taylor is going to pick us up for the party and she convinced Gabriella to come so she is coming will that bother you."

"Nah it wont bother me, we should better get going because I see Gabriella and Taylor in my driveway waiting." Troy said looking out the window. a minute later Troy and Chad headed downstairs to meet Gabriella and Taylor.

Troy, Chad, Gabriella, and Taylor were all outside now.

"Hey Taylor what is up." Chad said kissing Taylor on the head

"Im good you look very nice tonight." Taylor said looking at him

"Well thank you, you look beautiful."

"Thanks."

Troy and Gabriella just stood there watching them flriting with each other they both started to laugh and there eyes met each others.

"Hey Gabriella how was your day." Troy said looking at Gabriella

"Im good and my day was well how was your's." looking back at Troy

"It went ok, umm later can we talk alone I got to tell you something important." Troy looked serious

"ah... sure what time later." Gabriella looked a little confused on what Troy wanted to tell her

"After the party if thats ok with you."

"Yeah sounds good." Gabriella smiled at Troy and Troy smiled back.

"Well are you ready or are we just going to be waiting in the car the whole night for you too." Taylor said looking at them

"No were ready." Troy said opening the door and letting Gabriella in first.

they got into the car and Taylor drove them to Zeke's party, Zeke every year has a get together party with all of his friends, they play video games, swim in the pool and just have a great time spending time with each other and having fun. without alcohol. that was Zeke's parents rules no alcohol. but the Wildcats all new better not to drink. 9 minutes later they arrived at the party and chilled out for a while and talked with there friends.

"so you and Troy looked like you were getting along and I saw you smile at him." Taylor said looking at Gabriella

"Yeah we are starting to talk now without me running off or us yelling at each other, but when we were talking he said he needed to tell me something really important so tonight after the party he is going to tell me what it is. I just want to know because he looked really serious about it."Gabriella said looking over and saw Troy and smiled at him. Troy waved at Gabriella and she waved back and turned her attention back to Taylor.

"hmm maybe he wants to tell you how he feels about you, and he just doesnt want anyone to know about it because he wants the conversation between you and him only."

'That does make sence I just really want to know because it's driving me nuts."

"Well then if it's driving you nuts why dont you go over there and ask him I think he would tell you if you really wanted to know."

"You know what that sounds good. I will do that." Gabriella saw Troy talking with Jason and headed over to were Troy was.

"So the plan is still on." Chad said to Ryan

"Yeah it's still on. I am sick of everyone thinking I am her poodle well not today. Ryan looked at Chad

"well I did think of you as her poodle but I think you are a cool guy you should hang out with the team sometime."

"Sounds good."

"good so when are you going to tell everyone the news." Chad said looking at his watch that said 8:30 PM

"In about 10 minutes good for you."

"Yeah good for me." Sharpay was standing behind them and heard the whole thing.

"Well thats not good for me." Shapray looked at Chad and Ryan

"I cant believe your hanging out with these Basketball heads." Sharpay looked at Ryan

"These guys arent Basketball heads but hey if you call them that then fine your just going to have to call me that too. Ryan said looking at Sharpay

"Since when did you take there side then mine and why are you doing this to your own sister. Sharpay looked sad

"Oh come on Shar stop with the Drama Queen act your not fooling me or anyone else these people are going to find out how mean you really are." Ryan stood there looking at Sharpay.

"You wont get a away with this Ryan." Sharpay stormed off with tears falling down her eyes. she saw Troy talking with Gabriella and she needed to stop them before the truth came out that she told those lies to Gabriella.

"Hey Troy can I talk to you for a moment." Gabriella said grabbing Troys arm

"ah yeah sure so what do you want to talk to me about." Troy said looking down at Gabriella

"Well I just want to know what is so important you wanted to tell me about because I really want to know and I cant wait until after the party so can you please tell me here. or we can go to a different room so no one can hear us." Gabriella looked at Troy

"well umm I dont know if this is the right time."

"Right time for what Troy please tell me it's driving me crazy." Troy started to laugh

"Ok well the truth is that I..." but before Troy could say anything else Sharpay interupted them

"Troy!!!" Sharpay said

"What do you want Sharpay I am a little busy at the moment." looking at Sharpay annoyed

"I don't care. are you happy that my brother has turned his back on me to hang out with you losers. are you going to stop them or not." Sharpay said now everyone was paying attention to what was going on.

"Hey don't call my friends losers and if you call us losers your calling Troy a loser too." Gabriella said standing up for herself and her friends and standing up for Troy too.

"I wasn't talking to you Gabriella this is between me and Troy your not even invited here so back off amd go home." Sharpay looked at Gabriella.

"Hey dont tell Gabriella to back off I invited her here and she said yes so the one that should back off is you. we dont want you here. and dont call my friends losers if you do your calling your brother one because he's our friend." Troy said stepping in front of Gabriella because he new there would be a fist fight between the two so he jumped in and wanted to protect Gabriella.

"Oh I cant believe you guys you think your all that well I hate everyone here." Sharpay was in Troys face

"well then why are you here, the only person that wants you here is Zeke he is in love with you but of course you dont think about anyone except yourself. look I tried to be your friend but you did everything in your power to break up every relationship I have been in isn't that true. tell Gabriella the truth." Troy yelling at Sharpay.

Gabriella new that Troy was loosing control of his tember so she tried to calm him down. and pulling him back

"What Truth I have nothing to hide."

"Thats a lie, everything that Sharpay says is a lie. Ryan said looking at Gabriella. Gabriella looked a little confused

"Please Ryan dont do this."

"I'm sorry Shar but people need to know that you are an evil person." Ryan looking at Sharpay and then Gabriella

"Can someone Please tell me whats going on." Gabriella looking a little confused and worried

"Gabriella what Sharpay said to you about what Troy said was all a lie, see Sharpay always had a crush on Troy. and she wanted Troy to herself. so she did everything in her power to make Troy's Girlfriends hate him and make him look like the bad guy. I had nothing to do with this but I would always tell her it was wrong. but she never listened to me. I see the way Troy looks at you and the way you look at him. Im sorry that all of this had to happen but Troy was telling the truth he would never call you those things hes a great guy and he would do anything for you. Ryan said looking at Gabriella tears were rolling down her eyes she wanted to kill Sharpay for what she did.

'I cant believe you did this to me. I blamed Troy but I should have blamed you in the first place. you are a liar and a which no wonder why you have no friends and now your brother cant stand you. for once in your life think about the people you hurt and not yourself because pretty much everyone in this room you hurt more than once. you tried to hurt me Sharpay, but it didn't work. the person I should hate is you but your not worth hating nobody wants you here, so do us a faver and get the hell out of here. Gabriella looked into Sharpays eyes and could see that Sharpay felt sorry for all the things she has done. but Gabriella didnt care.

"Gabriella..." But before Sharpay could say anything Gabriella cut her off.

"Just get out."

"this isn't your house so you cant tell me to leave. only Zeke can tell me to leave." Sharpay looking at Zeke.

"You should go Sharpay, we dont want you here." Zeke said and everyone gasped in shock because he was always the one that defended her but not tonight.

Fine I will leave, you happy Ryan you got what you wanted." Sharpay said with tears in her eyes and left the party.

"Brie are you ok Im so sorry what Sharpay did." Troy was about to hug Gabriella but stopped because she took a step backwards

"yeah I'm ok, I am so sorry Troy for everything I should have believed you. I have to go. Gabriella walked away from Troy.

"Brie wait." just then Troy ran after Gabriella

"Should we go after them." Chad said

"No they need to talk things through." Taylor said

Gabriella was fast walking because she didnt feel like talking with anyone because she felt so bad that she blamed everything on Troy. she could hear Troy yelling for her so she walked a little faster but what she didnt know was that she walked in the middle of the street without looking and all she saw was a white light she froze Gabriella wanted to move but she couldn't

"Gabriella watch out!." Troy said running towards Gabriella

Gabriella closed her eyes because she thought that this was it the end of her but she realised that someone pushed her out of the way and she was on the ground the next thing she heard was a loud BANG she looked around and saw someone lay on the ground all she could do was go over to see who was there and she was in shock on what she saw.

"Oh My God Troy, are you ok please responed please Troy." Tears were rolling down her eyes they just kept coming. She just realised that Troy was the one that saved her and pushed her out of the way.

"Please Troy say something. Come back to me I need you Troy. but there was nothing she could do he was knocked out cold.

"oh my God I didnt see him." the guy that ran him over standing there

"Call an 911 he is really hurt."

"Ok" the man said

Please Troy stay with me." just then Troy came too and whinced in pain and looked at Gabriella

"Gabriella I Love You." Troy forced that out of him and coughed and the last thing he saw before he passed out was Gabriella with tears in her eye's

"Troy please don't do this to me I need you. but before she could tell Troy how she felt he passed out. _Oh Please God Make Troy be ok I dont know what I would without him. I love him Gabriella thought to herelf ._ crying her eye's out holding Troy's hand in hers all she could do was hope and pray that he was going to be ok.

**(Wow what a long Chapter sorry I left you with a cliff hanger lol. I hope you guys liked it. please review I really want to know what you think. so what is going to happen with Troy is he going to be ok stay toned and find out.)**

**Samie :)**


	5. The Accident

**(Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. I loved them. I got so mad yesturday because I was writing this Chapter and I was about to save it when my internet signed off lol so I lost everything that I wrote yesturday and I was almost done with the chapter and it was really good. so I would of had it up yesturday but I have it up today. so anyways I hope you enjoy chapter 7 and please review I want to know if you liked the chapter.)**

**Disclamer: I do not own HSM or the Characters**

Chapter 7 The Accident

"Troy hold on the Ambulance is on it's way." Gabriella holding Troys with tears rolling down her eye's. and then she saw the Abulance coming.

"Ms What happened here." the EMT guy said looking at Gabriella

"Well I was walking and I saw a car coming but I froze and then Troy came and pushed me out of the way and then called you guys please tell me that Troy will be alright." Gabriella said looking at the EMT guy.

"We wont know what is wrong with him until we get him to a hospital so I'm sorry but I cant answer that but you can come with us in the Ambulance."

"Ok sounds good." Gabriella looking down at Troy. she wanted to help Troy out but there was nothing for her to do so all she did was pray that Troy was going to be ok. just then Gabriella went into the car and the EMT guys wheeled Troy in the car.

"Troy it's me Gabriella, Im here and I am never going to leave you." Gabriella looked down at her hands and saw Troy's hand move into her's and forced a smile at her and then he started to have a hard time breathing and he was coughing a lot and it scared Gabriella.

"What's happening." Gabriella said looking worried

"He's going into Shock we need to get him to a hospital quick."

"Oh My God Troy please hold on I need you so much." Gabriella just looked at Troy it pained her to see him like this. _"This is all my fault Gabriella Thought to herself."_ A couple minutes later they were at the hospital.

"We need a docter over here." the EMT guy's said

"What happened to him." The Docter said

"He got ran over by a car he pushed this girl Gabriella out of the way, she came with us." pointing at Gabriella

"Ok we need to get him in surgery right away." the Docter said pushing the steretcher in the room next to them Gabriella walked with them until the docter said something.

"Ms. I'm sorry but you can't come in. just sit down over here and I will tell you whats going on when we are done with the surgery. ok" the docter said

"Ok please tell me he will be ok." Gabriella looking at the docter

"I will do the best I can but I dont know if he will be fine until we get him in surgery I will come out and tell what's going on when Im done. I'm docter Travis." Docter Travis walked into the room where Troy was. Gabriella needed to call her friends so she called Taylor.

"Hello." Taylor said

"Hey Taylor it's me Gabriella, Im at the hospital, it's Troy something bad happened to him, I think he needs you and the rest of the Wildcats to come because he is fighting for his life." Gabriella was trying to stop her crying but there was no use they just kept coming down.

"Ok Gabriella we are on our way." Taylor said hanging up the phone and had tears in her eye's

"Tay what's going on your scaring me." Chad said hugging Taylor why she cried

"It's Troy something bad happened to him and there at the hospital. we need to go there now."

"Ok what happened." Ryan said

"she didn't say so we got to find out what happened with Troy." Taylor said and they all headed into Chad's car and headed to the hospital to see what happened. a couple minutes later they have arrived.

"Gabriella what happened." Taylor said huging Gabriella

"This is all my fault. if I would have stpped when I heard his voice this would have never happened." Gabriella sobbing in Taylors clothes

"What do you mean this is your fault you didnt do anything." Ryan said walking over to Gabriella and hugged her also.

"Yes it is, I ran out of Zeke's house and I was fast walking because I new Troy followed me. I felt so bad because I blamed him for everything. So when I heard his voice I walked faster. I walked in the middle of the street I wasn't looking where I was going so all I saw was a car coming towards me I wanted to move but I just couldn't I heard someone say Gabriella watch out. I closed my eyes becuase I thought it was the end of me. but then I realised that someone had pushed me and then I heard a big Bang. I looked to see who pused me out of the way and I realised it was Troy. I asked him to come back to me and stuff but he was knocked out cold then a little while later he woke up and he looked at me and he told me that he loved me and before I could say it back he passed out because the pain was so bad. this is all my fault." Gabriella couldn't stop crying.

"This is not your fault, I have been friends with Troy all of my life. he's a fighter. he will be ok. the good thing is he told you how he felt that's what he was going to say after Zeke's party." Chad said putting his hand on Gabriella's shoulder

"Really he was going to tell me then." Gabriella said with a little smile on her face.

"Yes he was." did you call Troy's parent's." Chad said

"Yeah I did but they couldn't get a flight until tomorrow morning because there were Thunderstorms where they were. I just hope Troy is ok, I want him to know how much I love him." she leaned in and hugged Chad and then a couple minutes later all the Wildcats hugged each other.

"I Love You guys." Gabriella said to her friends.

"We Love You too." the Wildcats said

Three hours later Troy got out of surgery and was now in the recovery room. docter Travis and a nurse were looking him over. Troy started to wake up.

"Docter Travis I think Troy is walking up." Troy opened is eyes and looked around the room he didnt know where he was and he wanted to know if Gabriella ok.

"That's a good sign." Docter Travis said

"Where am I, Where is Gabriella, I want her, I need her here, Is she ok." Troy was panicking and he began to breath really hard. what Troy didnt know was Gabriella was on the other side of the door and could hear everything.

"Troy you need to Calm down." the nurse said

"I want Gabriella!. I need her, where is she, Troy still was looking around

'You need to Calm down. Docter he's not calming down should I give him something."

"yeah give him a setitive It will calm him down and rest for a while." DocterTravis said and handed the setitve to the nurse and put into Troy's arm

"No don't do that, Gabriella, I... need... too... tell... her." But before he could finish his havey breathing became normal he became drowsy, and he had to close his eyes so he did and he was asleep right away. Gabriella heard the who thing she hated seeing Troy like this she was so worried about him. then the docter came out a couple mintues later.

"Gabriella your Troy's Girlfriend right." Docter Travis said

"Umm.. Yeah I am why." Gabriella said with a confused look

"Well I did tell you that I would tell you Troy's condition but I cant unless your his Girlfriend or his parent's are here. speaking of them where are they."

"They went somewhere for the weekend but they couldnt get a flight in for the night so they are coming back tomorrow. they Trust me so they told me to stay with Troy and I told them I would call them to let them know how Troy was." Gabriella said looking at docter travis.

"Well I can call them because I know you want to see him."

"Is he going to be alright I heard him calling for me." Gabriella said in concered voice.

"He's going to be fine, he broke his arm in 3 places, he has a broked Collar bone, broosed ribs, and a spraned leg. thats the bad news but the good news is that he will make a speedy recovery. and there was no brain damage or any bleeding."

"Oh thank so much docter. when I see him will he here me."

"yeah he will hear you but Im not sure if he will responed because he was in shock before and when people wake up in a hospital bed and don't know where they are, they tend to panic so we gave him a setitve, so calm him down and to make him rest for a couple hours. but hey you never know he might come too when he hears you because he was calling for. he must really love you. Im going call his Parents to tell them Troy's ok. you can go see him but only one person at a time."

"Thanks so much Docter." Gabriella said smileing she felt so much better because Troy was going to be ok.

"Gabby, we were talking and we decided to come back tomorrow and see Troy. So could you just tell Troy that we are going to stop by tomorrow and see him. Chad said

"Yeah I will do that see you guys tomorrow. Gabriella hugged them all and then they left and Gabriella headed into Troy's hosptial room.

Gabriella walked into Troy's room, when she saw him he got tears in her eye's the nurse was in there and said something to her.

"Hey it's late visiting hours are over." the nurse looked at Gabriella

"Well Docter Travis said I could stay the night because Troy's parents arent here right now."

"Oh ok."

"Can I be alone with him." Gabriella said trying not to sound mean

"Yeah I check on him later." the said and then left the room. Gabreilla walked over by Troy he looked so peaceful and cute sleeping Gabriella thought to herself. she smiled she kissed Troy on the forhead and sat down on a chair next to his bed. and took his hand.

"Hey Blue eye's, you scared me tonight, you know I still remember the first day we met you were play hoops with Chad and you called me Brie. My dad used to call me that when I was little he was the only one that could call me that because I was his little girl. when I was 7 my dad became sick and then when I was 8 he passed away. he had Cancer. to that day no one had called me Brie. so when you called me that all the memories I had of my father came back to me and it made me feel good. now your the only one that can call me Brie. you mean everything to me Troy and I almost lost you like I did my father. I Love you Troy. please wake up. I never told that story to anyone. This is all my fault if I would have listened to you in the first place this would have never happened. I'm so sorry Troy please come back to me. responed to me, if you can hear me please squeze my hand."

A couple minutes later Gabriella felt Troy move and she looked and he squezed Gabriella hand.

"That's good Troy listen to my voice, please I need you." Troy moved a little bit more and groaned a little bit he could hear Gabriella's vioce so he went towards the sound. suddenly Troy opened his eyes and saw Gabriella's big Brown eye's

"Gabriella." Troy said in a slpeey kind of voice

"Oh My God Troy your up." Gabriella said she cried tears of joy

"Brie don't crying, Im here, were am I, what happened." Troy looked at Gabriella confused

"Your in the hospital, it's a long story, I dont want to talk about it right now all I want you to do is hold me in your arms." Gabriella said

"Come here Gabriella." Troy said pointing at the bed. just then Gabriella went on the bed and Troy held her in his arms.

"I Love You Troy."said looking up at Troy

"I Love You Too Gabriella. smiling down at her. they just held each other and a couple minutes later they both fell fast asleep in each others arms.

**(Aww so cute. so what did you guys think, please Read and Review. I love hearing from you. some words might be spelled wrong because the spell check button didnt want to work for me again lol. anyways thanks for reading my story. :)**

**Samie**


	6. Welcome Home Troy

**(Hey everyone, Im back with another chapter sorry I havent updated for a while I have been busy with work and stuff. today is my day off so I felt like writing another chapter. Thanks for the reviews, I loved your comments. it makes me feel good that you take your time and read my storey and it makes me want to write more so keep up the good work by reviewing. I cant believe Im on Chapter 8 time goes by so fast. sorry for the spelling stupid Spell check button lol. enjoy this chapter. Read and review I love hearing from all of you.) :)**

**Disclamer: I do not Own HSM or the Charaters**

Chapter 8 Welcome Home Troy

Gabriella and Troy spent the night in the Hospital room, just holding each other. Gabriella and Troy were still sleeping in each other arm's until Gabriella's cell phone went off and woke her up she slowly got out of Troy's strong arms. she didnt want to wake him _"Troy is so cute when he is sleeping." Gabriella thought to herself. _and answered the phone.

"Hello." Gabriella said yawning into the phone

"Sorry to wake you up Gabriella., How's Troy doing." Mr. Bolton said

"Hey Mr. Bolton, it's ok I was getting up anyways, Troy is doing fine he's just resting now. so how far are you from here." Gabriella was still looking at a sleeping Troy.

"That's good to hear, Troy's mom and I are an hour away so we will be there in about an hour. Mr. Bolton said

"Oh ok sounds good, Troy is a little confused why he's in the hospital because he doesnt remember what happened to him but when he wakes up I will tell him everything.

"ok, Im glad he found a girl like you, and thanks for keeping an eye out for Troy, he is really lucky to have you. well we better get going see you in an hour Gabriella. Mr. Bolton said

"Yeah thanks Im lucky to have him too, see you in an hour bye." Just then Gabriella hung up the phone and walked over to Troy and kissed him on the cheek and sat down next to him and taking her hand in his.

* * *

A Couple minutes later, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, Ryan, Kelsi all pulled up to the hospital to visit Troy. They all had a little gift for Troy, flowers, balloons, and even a little basketball. you name it they had it. they walked into Troy's door and saw him asleep with Gabriella By his side.

"Hey how is he doing." Taylor said walking into the room

"He's doing good, he woke up for me and we talked for a bit and then we slept together in each others arms." Gabriella said still holding onto Troy's hand and looked up at Taylor

"Aww that is so cute. does Troy know what happened."

"no, Im going to tell him when he wakes up."

"Well maybe we should wake him up because I came here to see him. TROY WAKE UP!!" Chad said everyone jumped including Troy waking up from his sleep.

"CHAD!" Taylor said hitting him acrossed the head

"OUCH THAT HURT!" Chad said rubbing his head

"That's what you get for waking up Troy." Taylor said looking at Chad

"Hey guy's Tay it's ok Im up now." Troy said laughing at Chad and Taylor

"We brought you a whole bunch of stuff." Zeke said

"Thanks you guys, it means a lot, wheres my parent's." Troy said looking around

"There on there way, they will be here in about an hour." Gabriella said

"Oh ok, so can you please tell me why Im here because I kind of forgot why Im here." Troy said looking at Gabriella

"last night when the truth came about Sharpay telling me those things was all a lie, I walked out and you followed me, I didnt want to talk to you becuase I blamed myself for not believing in you so when I heard your voice I walked faster, I walked in the middle of the road without looking to see if there was any cars well I saw a car coming. I wanted to move out of the way but I just couldnt move. I heard a voice say Gabriella watch out. I thought it was the end of me but then I realized that someone pushed me out of the way. then I heard a bang and I saw a person on the ground I walked over to see who saved me and then I realized it was you Troy. then I called an Ambulance and then they took you here. I'm so sorry Troy this is all my fault." Gabriella strated crying and barried her head into Troy's shoulder.

"Brie this is not your fault, It's coming back to me now, I saw the car and I ran faster than I ever did because I didnt want the car to hit you and I pushed you out of the way because I wouldn't know what I would do without you. and I wanted to tell you how much I love you. so stop beating yourself up I'm here and I am never going to leave you." Troy said calming Gabriella down and holding her tight in his arms.

"You Promise you wont leave me." Gabriella looked up at Troy

"Here's my Promise." Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella passionately on the lips. Gabriella kissed back and she really felt like she was home for the first time in so many years.

"Aww that is so cute." Taylor said smiling at those too.

* * *

10 minutes later Troy's Parent's finally arrived at the hospital

"Hey guys wow the whole gang is here. didn't the docter say only one person was aloud in here. Mr. Bolton said peaking his head in the door.

"Mom Dad, it's so good to see you." Troy said smiling with excitment in his eye's

"Oh my boy, don't ever scare us like that again, we would have been here earlyer but our flight got cancelled because of the Thunderstorms, Thanks so much Gabriella for keeping an eye out for Troy." Mrs. Bolton said hugging Troy for dear life

"No Problem" Gabriella said smiling

"Umm... mom I cant breath." Troy said

"Oh sorry dear, Im just glad you are ok." Mrs. Bolton said

"Gabriella I think we should head out and give Troy and his parent's sometime alone with each other." Taylor said

"Oh Yeah, I will see you later Troy." Gabriella leaned and kissed Troy on the Cheek.

"Yeah see you later. I love you." Troy said smiling at Gabriella

"I Love you too." Gabriella smiled back and shut the door after her

"Aww your first love, so cute." Mrs. Bolton said

"So when can I go home." Troy said

"the docter said that you can come home tomorrow night but you are going to have to have a week off of school, but we will talk with Gabriella and she will give you the homework that you missed out on for the week." Mr. Bolton said

"Oh Ok. sounds good." Troy said

"You should get some rest we will be here if you need anything/" Mrs. Bolton said

"Ok." Troy said he layed back down and all he could think about at the moment was Gabriella and a little bit after he fell fast asleep. thinking about Gabriella.

* * *

the Wildcats were all in the car, they wanted to do something for Troy when he got home the next day when they thought of the perfect thing. A welcome home party for him.

"I have an idea since Troy is coming back tomorrow we can have a Welcome Home Party for him. what do you think guys." Gabriella said to her friends

"Hey that's a good idea, I am a party planner at heart so we can do everything when we get to your house Gabriella." Taylor said

"Yeah that sounds great. good Idea Gabby" Chad said

"Thanks Chad." Gabriella smiled at her friends

A couple minutes later they arrived at Gabriella's house and was greeted by Ms. Montez

"Hey guys, how is Troy doing." Ms. Montez said looking at them

"He's fine mom, sorry I didn't call you until this morning." Gabriella said looking a little worried

"Oh it's ok honey I didn't get home until late, but Troy's parents called me and told me that you were at the hospital keeping an eye on Troy so your off the hook this time but if you ever do that to me again you will be grounded for a long time." Ms. Montez said

"Yeah I understand everything, my friends are here because we are going to through Troy a welcome home party because he is coming back tomrrow." Gabriella said

"Oh that's cool Troy is going to like that, I will make you guys some cookies." Ms. Montez said and went into the kitchen and got the stuff out.

"Sounds good we will be in my room." Gabriella and the rest of the Wildcats went up to her room and started planning.

They planned everything out and called Troy's parents to tell them the plan and they liked it so they are going to have it at Troy's house. it took 4 hours to decorate the house and shop but they got everything done. they all went home and Gabriella was about to go to bed when her phone rang. she new who it was by her caller ID and smiled to herself

"Hey Troy how are you doing."

"I'm good but, Im a little bord at the moment because there is nothing to do here, so how are you."

"Oh Im good, I know I havent seen you in a couple hours but I do miss you, cant wait for tomorrow because your coming home."

"I Miss you too Brie, and I can't wait either, I called you because I wanted you to pick me up because my parent's said they had to stay home for something. would you know anything about that." Troy said

"I have know idea what your talking about, but of course I will pick you up tomrrow, when are you suposed to be checked out."

"I think at 1:00 PM so come around 12:30."

"ok I will be there at 12:30 sharpe." Gabriella said

"Ok sounds good, Im gonna have to get going because the nurse is giving me a really dirty look right now and it's freaking me out. I will see you tomorrow, I Love You Brie.

"I Love you Too Blue Eye's bye." just then Gabriella hung up the phone and just laughed she loved that Troy makes her laugh. Gabriella couldn't wait for the next morning. she layed in her bed thinking about Troy.

* * *

It was the next morning Gabriella couldn't sleep because she was just so excited because Troy was coming home from the Hospital and Troy was in for a suprise.

"Hey mom I'm going to pick up Troy now so tell the Boltons and my friends that I will be back in 20 minutes." Gabriella said half way through the door.

"I will tell them bye honey see you in a bit." Ms. Montez yelling after her

10 minutes later Gabriella got to the hospital and saw that Troy was sitting on the chair next too the door enterence. Troy and Gabriella's faces lit up when they both saw each other. she walked over to him.

"Hey are you ready to go." Gabriella said

"Yeah Im ready." Troy got up from the chair he had crutches becsuse his leg didn't quite heal yet but if he stay's off of it for a week he will be just fine and wont need them anymore.

Gabriella and Troy got into the car and just talked. Troy new about the suprise party because someone told him last night.

"Hey thanks for the party your going to give me. I'll act suprised" Troy smiled at Gabriella

"What are you serious who told you, I new Chad couldn't keep a secrect." Gabriella looked mad

"Brie it's ok, and it' wasn't Chad is was Jason." he started to laugh

"oh what's so funny then." Gabriella looked at Troy in a confused look

"your face gets so cute when your mad. look it's just between you and me I will act all suprised, thanks so much for it."

"Your welcome." Gabriella and Troy smiled at one another and they held hands until they got to the house.

* * *

a couple mintues later they got to house and headed to the door to his house.

"He's coming, get into your seats." Taylor said Troy opened the door and saw that it was dark in the house he opened it.

"SURPRISE!." everyone said when Troy and Gabriella walked in the room

"Oh My God!" you did this for me, thanks so much, it means a lot." Troy said but to be honest he did jump when they yelled surprise and Gabriella saw that all she could do is Smile and laugh to hereslf.

Everyone was having a great time, Troy loved that all of his friends and his new girlfriend were all there he new he was loved and he loved it. they all talked and had a great time. a couple hours later pretty much everyone left except Gabriella, Ms. Montez, Troy, and the Bolton's.

"Gabriella I think we should get going, we should let Troy get some rest." Ms. Montez said

"Ok mom I'll be right there I got to say goodbye to Troy." Gabriella said looking at her mom

"Take your time, I will be home."

"Yup sounds good see you in a bit." Gabriella's mom went out the door and headed home

"Thanks so much for the party Gabriella. It means so much to me." Troy said getting up from the couch

"Your welcome it was my pleasure, well it's getting late I should get going." Gabriella said looking into Troy's blue eye's

"Yeah you better get going, I will walk you to my door." Troy said holding Gabriella's hand

"Aww Thanks so much Troy Bolton." smiling at him

"No Problem Gabriella Montez." Troy and Gabriella looked at each other for a bit, Troy took his hand and put it on Gabriella's face and leaned in and Kissed Gabriella with passion. Gabriella loved his touch he was so gentle with her. Troy's lips were soft against hers. she just wanted to stay there and not leave him. Gabriella deepened the kiss, they had to stop for air, so they let go of each other.

"Goodbye Troy see you tomorrow, I love you." Gabriella said pulling away from Troy's touch

"Yeah Goodbye Gabriella, thanks again for the Party, and of course I will see you tomorrow, Love you too." Troy walking backwards into his house looking at Gabriella. he also wanted to stay in her arms but he didn't want to push Gabriella into something she didn't want to do. Just then Troy went up to his room and looked out his window and saw Gabriella walk into her room. she did the same looking out the window. they both saw each other and smiled and waved. then Troy sat on his desk and went on the computer. and talked with Gabriella for another couple hours then went to bed.

"This was the best day of my life." Troy said

"Today was awesome, I hope there is many more good days to come." Gabriella said smiling

**(So what you guys think. I thought it was an ok chapter the next Chapter you will love. So Please read and review I want to know what you think. also if you have any ideas. I will love them because I want to keep with this story and I might run out of ideas. so if you have any I would love to hear from you guys. thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.)**

**Samie**


	7. Can I Stay The Night

**(Hey Guys thanks so much for the reviews I loved them all. sorry it took me a while for me to update. busy with work. Guess What I got the movie HairSpray I got the 2 Disc Edition. it's awesome and there is a lot of Zac in the features. so if you like the movie HairSpray or of course Zac Efron buy it because it's worth every penny you spend. only 21 more Days until High School Musical 2 comes out on DVD can't wait. Sorry for the spelling again. Happy early Thanksgiving everyone. anyways here is Chapter 9 I hope you enjoy. please read and review I love hearing from all you guys. the chapter is more T because they talk about sex. so just to worn you)**

**Disclamer: I do not own HSM or the Characters**

Chapter 9 Can I Stay the Night

It has been a week since Troy got home from the Hospital and he was glad the week was up because it got so boring in the house and with his mom home the whole time taking care of him. she was getting on his nerves but atleast Troy's parents were leaving for the weekend again. it was Friday and he felt good so he decided to go to school because his leg was feeling a lot better and he didn't need the crutches anymore so he would walk on his own. he only had the cast on his arm left from the accident which he will have it on him another 3 weeks. Gabriella came over after school the whole week and gave him his homework and just stayed with him until dark then she would go home. Troy called Gabriella and said he was going to be going to school Gabriella was all excited.

Gabriella was waiting outside for Troy to come out because she was going to give him a ride to school.

"Ready to go Troy." Gabriella walking over to her car

"Yeah I am ready, it's so great to be back in school see my friends and to be honest I even missed Ms. Darbus how creepy is that" Troy gave Gabriella a freaky look.

"thats funny you missed her, you still got to spend a month dedention with her remember."

"Oh crap I forgot all about that, I take back what I said I dont miss her."

"sure you do." Gabriella started to laugh. a couple minutes later they were at school. they met up with there friends and headed into homeroom.

* * *

"Ah Mr. Bolton it is nice seeing you back here." Ms. Darbus said 

"Thanks Im glad to be back, so when do I have to start detention" Troy said looking at Ms. Darbus

"seeing that you were in an accident a week ago I will give you off until Monday."

"Ok that sounds good Ms. Darbus."

"good you my take your seat." Ms. Darbus said pointing at his desk

"Umm Ms. Darbus, that fight me and Troy had wasnt his fault so the one that should have the denetions is me don't punish him for what I did." Gabriella said looking at Ms. Darbus

"Ms. Montez you werent the one that ran out of the class room. and a couple days before that he skipped Drama class. so Im sorry but he is going to have a months detention with me unless you want to join him." looking at Gabriella

"It would be best if I got punished with him because it wasnt all of his fault." Gabriella said

"well ok if thats what you want. Mr. Bolton you are going to have a detention buddie for the whole month."

"Really who is it." Troy confused and looking around the room to see who it could be.

"It's me See you in detention." Gabriella smiled at Troy and walked to her seat. Troy looked back and smiled back at Gabriella.

"Aww there going to be detention buddies that is so cute." Taylor said

"yeah that is so adorable." Chad said in a rather cocky voice

"Chad." Taylor said hitting him on the arm

"Dang girl you have a powerful bunch that hurt." holding his arm

"thats what you get." Taylor said giving Chad the evil eye

"Gabriella can I please talk to you." Sharpay said looking at Gabriella

"No I have nothing to say to you, and I dont even want to know what you want to say to me so back off." Gabriella looked at Sharpay with a mean look on hereslf.

"But..." Sharpay was cutt off by her brother Ryan

"Shar if she doesnt want you to talk to her then let her be ok." Ryan said

"But I want to tell you that.." but before she could continue Ms. Darbus cut her off

"Ms. Evans do you have anything to say to the class."

"No Ms. Darbus."

"Good then Shut your mouth when Im talking." everyone in the room gasped when Ms. Darbus said that because she always liked Sharpay so it was a shock to everyone but they liked it.

* * *

Home room was done and everyone went the there lockers when Troy came up to Gabriella 

"Hey Brie, I want to show you something at lunch time so meet me at my locker." Troy said smiling at her

"Ok what do you want to show me." Gabriella smiled back at Troy

"You will see, see you then" Troy kissed Gabriella on the cheek and headed to his next class.

It was lunch time Gabriella couldn't wait so when it was time she ran to Troy's locker and saw him put his books in his locker.

"So what did you want to show me." Gabriella stopped running and was in front of Troy.

"come with me." Troy grabbed Gabriellas hand and walked her to where he wanted her to go with him."

"Where are you taking me."

"Here it is, it's my secrect hide out thanks to the sience club my friends dont even know it's exisits." Troy said There was flowers all over and you could see Albuquerque's mountians.

"Wow Troy this is beautiful when did you find this place and why do your friends not know about this.

"I found this my Freshman year, Sharpay was chacing me around the school I needed to get away from her so I just kept walking and I found this place. I come here to think a lot and I want to share this with you. our secrect little hide out."

"aww Troy that is so sweet thanks." Gabriella hugged Troy

"You know you didn't have to get in trouble with Ms. Darbus and get a months detention with me."

"I wanted to besides I wanted to spend more time you.

"I want to spend more time with you too. I was wondering do you want to come over to my house tonight and just hang out, my parents are out of town for the weekend we could watch movies and stuff oder Pizza." Troy said looking at Gabriella

"You know what that sounds like a good idea Troy, My mom is on a busniess trip so at least I have something to do and Im glad it will be with you." Gabriella smiled at Troy

"Thats great then it's a date." Troy and Gabriella stared into each others eyes and leaned in and kissed each other, but they were interupted by the bell.

"oh crap lets go." Troy said talking Gabriellas hand and ran down the stairs to there next classes.

* * *

The last to classes went fast for Gabriella and Troy, they enjoyed there company in Drama class because they had to act out a scene form Romeo and Juliet. they both had a blast and everyone enjoyed watching them. After school was done Gabriella drove Troy home. she needed to say goodbye to her mom and freshen up for there date. so she went to her house then when she was done she headed over to Troy's house and hung out with him. 

"Troy I'm here," Gabriella knocked on the door and opened it because Troy said she could just come in because he unlocked the door.

"Hey Brie." Troy said walking in from the kitchen

"Hey Blue Eye's" Gabrella kissed Troy on the lips and walked up to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie."

"Yeah sounds great, where are the movies" Gabriella looked around the room and didnt see any

'There in my room. I'll show you" Troy lead the way to his room, Gabriella never was in Troy's room so she thought it was rather clean for a 18 year old boys room

"Nice Room I thought it would be messyer than this."

"You should have seen it last week it was messy but I was bored this past week so I cleaned." Troy smiled

"Well I for one like it." Gabriella smiled back

"Thanks. So pick any movie you want" Troy said

"Ok." Gabriella looked at the DVD's and laughed and picked the one that she was holding up

"You have the Notebook." Gabriella looked at Troy smilng

"Yeah I do it's a long story on how I got that."

"Really I want to hear it." Gabriella looked at Troy

"ok, well freshman year I was going out with Kelly she was a year older than me so she was 17 and a Sophmore, anyways we were going out for about 6 months and she really wanted to see the Notebook so I took her to it. me being a guy was like oh that movie is going to be so stupid but I wanted to make Kelly happy. so I saw it and she said she really liked it and I said I actually liked it too. then Kelly said for my 17th birthday she would get me it but by the time it went to dvd we were broken up because of what Sharpay said to her. well it was my brithday and I was having a birthday party at my house I invited Kelly because we were still kind of friends. I didnt know if she was going to come, she did, we went into another room and she gave me her present she got me and I opened it and it was The Notebook she said she would get me it no mattetr what. so I said thanks and she hung out at my party for a while and left."

"Wow everything has to lead to Sharpay right." did you really like Kelly."

"I did but when I was with her she was kind of pushing me to have sex with her, but at the time I wasnt ready." Troy looking at Gabriella

"I know what you mean about taking the next step, I had this boyfriend for like a month in Texas but all he wanted from me was sex and I kept telling him I wasnt ready and he always said he would wait for me but I knew he was liying and sneaking behind my back with another girl so I called it off and he didn't even care. he was a jerk all he wanted was sex. The Truth is Im a virgin. I told myself that I wont have sex until I am ready and I am for sure in love with a guy and spend the rest of my life with. I do love you Troy but Im not ready."

"Whoa Gabriella is that what you thought when i asked you over. I would never push you into something your not ready for. and to be honest Im a virgin too. I also want it to be a person that I love and care about. and want to spend the rest of my life with. I want that person to be you Gabriella but I don't want to push you into doing something you dont want to. so I will wait for you. heck I have been waiting for 18 years so whats a couple more years."

"I wasnt thinking of anything like that. I know you wouldn't want to push me in anyway. thanks Troy you are the one for me and I want that night to be special. you are that guy but Im only 17 and Im not ready." Gabriella hugged Troy and they stood there for a while Gabriella felt a lot better getting the whole sex talk out of the way Troy was going to wait for her whenever she felt ready he would support her.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were on his bed watching the movie. Gabriella resting her head on his chest. they odered Pizza and they just liked being in each others arms and company. it was getting late so Troy said something.

"So have a great time tonight." Troy said yawning and looking at the clock

"Yeah it was the best thanks for inviting me over." looking up at Troy

"Yeah no problem anytime, it's getting late, you should head home or..." Troy stopped what he was saying because he didn't know if Gabriella wanted to do that or not.

"Well I was thinking if I could Stay the night here, because your parents are gone and my mom wont come back until late tomorrow night. I just want to stay in your arms. if that's ok." Gabriella said

"Thats what I was going to say but i didn't know you wanted to do that and I didn't want to push you in anyway. and of course you can stay the night." Troy said looking at Gabriella with a smile on his face.

"Good. you know for the first time I feel like this is my real home. and it feels like we have known each other all of our lives I Love you so much Troy."

"I know what you mean. I love you so much too." Troy said yawning again

"You sound like your tired." Gabriella said

"I am, so Im sorry if I fall asleep on you." Troy said

"It's ok if you do I just feel so safe in your arms." Gabriella leaned in and kissed Troy on the lips with passion. they kissed for a couple more mintues and layed on the bed holding each other. a couple minutes later have passed and Gabriella could here Troy breathing heaver but still quiet. she looked up and watched Troy sleep for a couple mintues and snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes and soon after followed Troy and fell fast asleep in his arms.

**(Aww how cute, I know you were going to love this chapter, so what did you think, Troy and Gabriella had the sex talk are they thinking about having sex anytime soon. tune in and find out. So what did you guys think, please read and review I love hearing from you all. and like I said before if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters or you want to see something then I will add that in and credit the person. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Again Happy Thanks Giving Everyone i hope you have a good one.)**

**Samie :)**


	8. I'm Sorry

**(Hey everyone, I hope all of you had a great Thanksgiving, I did. Thanks so much for the reviews it means a lot to me that you love my story it makes me want to write more. sorry it took me a while to up date I usually write when I have a day off of work so you might get three Chapters this week because I'm off 3 days. this Chapter has to do with Sharpay. but I will put in some Troyella for all you guys. anyways I hope you like it and if you have any ideas I want to hear about them because pretty soon I will be out of ideas for the story so if you have any plaease tell me and I will credit the person. 15 more Days until the US gets High School Musical 2 on DVD I cant wait. enjoy. Read and Review please I love to here from all of you.) :)**

**Disclamer: I do not own High School Musical or the Characters**

Chapter 10 I'm Sorry

It was the next morning Gabriella and Troy were in each other's arms still sleeping but they were both awaken by Troy's alrm clock.

"Good morning sleepy head." Troy said pulling Gabriella closer too him

"Last night was great. did you know you snore a little bit." Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled

"why does it bother you."

"No it's not that bad, I don't know why but it made me relaxed."

"Really wow thats weird, I should have told you this before but if I am really tired thats when I snore but not too bad." Troy started playing with Gabriella's hair and started smiling.

"Im hungry." Gabriella said

"me too I will make us some breakfast, do you like scrabled eggs with bacon." getting off his bed and sitting up next to Gabriella

"Oh thats my favorite breakfast meal how did you know that."

"I didn't thats my favorite breakfast meal. come downstairs I will make you some breakfast." Troy took Gabriella's hand and they both walked down stairs and went into the kitchen

" you know you don't have too make me anything."

"I want too last night was perfect and your my quest so I want today to be perfect too."

"ok do you need any help."

"Nope Im good you can just watch me cook." Troy was getting all the ingretents together and started cooking

10 minutes later the food was done and they sat on the kitchen table. Gabriella loved the breakfast it was really good. they talked during the meal when they were done they sat on the couch and watched tv.

* * *

Sharpay was at home feeling bad because she hurt everyone that deep down inside of her that she loved and cared about but never shown that side of her. she went in Ryans room and saw him listening to some music on his ipod and knocked on the door and got his attention. 

"Hey Ryan what are you listening too." Sharpay started walking in his room

"Nothing important, So Shar whats up." sitting up on his bed putting his attention on his sister

"Well I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for all those years I put you down, and saying that you have no friends but to be honest you have a lot of friends that love you. I just said those mean things to you to make me feel better about myself. Troy and Gabriella were right I should really think about careing for other people. all the Wildcats didn't do anything to me. why should they forgive me but today I am going to apologys for everything. I just wanted to start out with you. Im so sorry Ryan you are a great brother and Im am proud to be apart of you."

"Shar your my sister I have already forgiven you but the wildcats not so much especially Troy and Gabriella. but at least you are going to try I think they will like that you are going to apologys to them. Come here." Ryan pulled out his arms and hugged Sharpay tightly

"Thanks so much Ryan, I wouldn't know what I would do without you. wish me good luck."

"Good luck."

Just then Sharpay headed out the door and went straight to Zekes house because he new Jason and Kelsi would be there

* * *

Moments later she got out of her pink Conferrtable and knocked on Zeke's door then she heard footsteps and backed up. the door opened and she saw Zeke with Jason and Kelsi 

"What do you want Sharpay." Zeke said looking angry and hurt at the same time

"I uh.. I just wanted to talk with you three." Sharpay still standing in the doorway

"About what theres nothing for you to say." Kelsi said holding Jasons hand

"Jason Kelsi I am so sorry for what I put you through, I never ment to say those things about you too."

"What things did you say to us." Jason said looked confused

"What Jason is trying to say is thanks for apologying all we wanted was a Im sorry. thanks it means a lot to both of us. we both forgive you." Kelsi said looking at Sharpay a couple minutes later Jason and Kelsi left so Zeke and Sharpay could talk.

"Hey Zeke can I come in." Sharpay said still standing outside

"Yeah sure." Zeke said opening the door so she could come in

"Zeke I am so sorry, you liked me and I just took you for granted. you were the one that always defended me to your friends and when you didn't at the party it broke me. but hey I deserved it. because i was so mean to you. too be honest that date we went on I was really enjoying myself no one made me feel that way in a long time so I thank you for that."

"No problem."

"I know your mad but can I make it up too you. you are such a nice guy Zeke and I want a guy like you. so do you want to go out on a second date with me." Sharpay said looking Zeke in the eye's

"apology excepted and of course I will go on a second date with you. as long as you don't call me names and stuff anymore."

"I promise, I cant wait thanks so much Zeke. is tomorrow night good" Sharpay hugged Zeke tightly.

"Yeah sounds good, I'll pick you up at 7:00"

"Sounds Good." Sharpay waved at Zeke and walked out the door now she needed to apologys too Chad and Taylor

* * *

5 minutes later Sharpay was at Chads house and saw that Taylors car was there so she thought it would be good to apologys with both of them there and it was a lot easer for her too apologys. she got out of her car and heard voices in the backyard and new it was Chad and Taylor so she walked to the back and saw them. 

"Hey guys I need to talk to you both. please just give me 5 minutes."

"Why should we give you 5 minutes you don't deserve one minute." Chad said

"I know I don't deserve it because I have been such a which to all of you. Im so sorry. Sharpay said looking at both Chad and Taylor

"Thanks for apologysing but this doesnt mean we will be your friends." Chad said

"I know that I just wanted you to except my apology."

"Well we do." Taylor said smiling at Sharpay

"Thanks now I only got 2 more people to apologys too."

"Let me guess Troy and Gabriella, saving the best for last. don't know if they will except your apology." Chad said

"I know but I can at least try." Sharpay said looking at her watch

"I should go."

"Good Luck" Taylor said

"Thanks." Sharpy said and headed over too Troy's house hopping that both of them were there

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were still on the couch watching tv when the door bell rang they both got up and checked to see who it was and was suprised to see Sharpay at there door.

"What are you doing here." Gabriella got mad when she saw Sharpay and walked back into the living room.

" I want to talk with both of you so can I please have just a couple minutes." Shapray said looking at Troy and Gabriella

"I have to go to the bathroom." Gabriella said and walked in the bathroom and just listened to what Sharpay had to say to Troy.

"don't mind Gabriella shes still mad at you for what you did, same with me what are you doing here. Troy said looking at Sharpay

"I came here to tell the both of you Im sorry for what I did. it was really mean for me to do it. Im sorry for all the things i did to you in the past Troy. I just thought if I could get you to like me your friends would like me more, I am also sorry I runnied every relationship you had with a girl. i just thought they werent good for you. then I saw Gabriella she looked so beautifull and I wanted to get you away from her but it didnt work and all this happened it's all my fault. you guys are ment to be and I realized that now. Im so sorry Troy."

"I tried to be your friend Sharpay when everyone of my friends hated you. I tried to be there for you but you are just a push over you make people feel bad and I didn't like that and you hurt my friends and me and especialy Gabriella I expect your apology but that doesnt mean I will be your friend again you got to earn your trust and you should be apologysing to Gabriella and not me."

"I want too but she wont talk to me." Gabriella heard everything and walked out the door, and walked toward Troy and held his hand.

"Im right here. talk." Gabriella looked at Sharpay

"I am so sorry Gabriella what i did was wrong, you are such a nice person and I should have never done that to you. I know we cant be friends for what I did. and I don't blame you if you dont ever want to talk to me again but I just wanted to say I am so sorry for everything. your a great girl Gabriella and Troy is lucky to have you. you too are ment to be. could you ever for give me." Shapray looked at Gabriella and had a tear coming down her eye.

"I don't know Sharpay, I just need some time to think, but thanks for apologysing it means a lot." Gabriella said looking up at Sharpay

"Thanks you guys thats all I wanted to say, I really am sorry."

"We know you are." Troy said smiling at Sharpay

"well I should get going I will see you on Monday." Sharpay said walking out the door

"So are you going to forgive her." Troy said looking down at Gabriella

"I already have I just wanted her to say sorry. on monday I will excpet her apology I just want her to think what she did a little longer and then I will say i will forgive her."

"Oh very sneaky, I like that."

"I bet you do." Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and kissed eah other with passion and spent the rest of the day with each other.

Sharpay was proud of herself she thought it went well today everyone excpeted her apology and she felt good and she was happy for her and Zekes date the next night everything was turning out good for her and the rest of the Wildcats.

**(so what did you guys think about this chapter read and review. I love hearing from you and if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters tell me and I will credit you on the idea. thanks again for reading and I cant wait to hear from all of you. the next chapter is called Detention so I hope you tune in and find out what happenes thanks again.)**

**Samie**


	9. Detention

**(Hey guys back with another chapter. I have the whole weekend off of work so I might write another chapter for you guys. Thanks so much for your reviews they mean so much too me. if you have any ideas or you want to see something I would love to put it in my story and credit the person. Chapter 11 is called Detention Gabriella and Troy go to there first detention and Ms. Darbus has something up her sleeve what is it. read and find out. please review I love hearing from all of you. thanks again for the wonderful comments. sorry for the spelling. oh yeah Only 12 more days until High School Musical comes out on DVD for the US I cant wait. enjoy)**

**Disclamer: I do not own HSM Or the Characters**

Chapter 11 Detention

It was Monday Morning Gabriella woke up and got ready for school. Troy was waiting outside by his car because he was going to bring Gabriella to school. they spent most of there weekend together and they both thought it was perfect they loved spending time with each other. and they just couldn't wait until after school detention because they would get to spend more time together. they loved each others company.

"Hey Brie are you ready." Troy walked over and opened the door for Gabriella

"Yes Im ready and thanks you are such a gentleman Troy Bolton." Gabriella laughed a little and smiled at Troy

"Yes I am. I cant wait for detention even if it's Darbus's detention style."

"Her detention style." Gabriella looked at Troy confused

"Her style is working on the set of the next musicals because the winter one is coming up. I never looked forward to her detentions until now." Troy looked at Gabriella while he was driving

"Oh your so sweet. well if I wouldn't have said anything you would be there all alone."

"Yeah that's true. Thanks." Troy smiled and stopped at a stop and go light when he saw this big truck trunning all he saw was the head lights that were white and it reminded him of when he got ran over by the car and he felt scared but he didn't want Gabriella to notice but too late she saw him flintch a little and was worried about him.

"Hey Troy are you ok, it looks like you just saw a ghost." Gabriella took his hand in hers and kissed it

"huh oh Im fine. it's nothing." Troy put on a fake smile and started driving and a couple minutes later they arrived at the school.

"Are you sure your ok you can tell me anything." Gabriella got out of the car and headed to Troy

"Yeah I'm fine we better get to home room before Darbus has a hissy fit and gives us another months detention." Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella on the cheek and headed to homeroom. Before Gabriella could say anything Troy was gone.

* * *

"Hey Gabby have you seen Troy around." Chad said looking around 

"he drove me to school, I think something scared him or something because one minute he's in the car and he's smiling and then the next he was a whole different Troy like he saw a ghost or something i am really worried about him." Gabriella said looking at Chad

"I'm sure he's fine"

"Yeah your right he will be fine. I see Taylor I will see you in Homeroom." Gabriella smiled at Chad and walked over to where Taylor was.

"Hey Tay How was your weekend." Gabriella hugged Taylor

"It was good I spent most my time with Chad how about you."

"I had the best weekend with Troy." On Friday I went over to his house and we watched movies. he told me the story about how he got the notebook. Then we got serious and talked about sex and he said he would wait for me when I was ready. then I stayed the night it was great. then the next morning we woke up in each others arms and he made me my favorite breakfast. then Sharpay came over and apologysed to us. then we just hung out then i had to go home because my mom was coming home from her trip and I went out to eat with my mom and then the next day I hung out with Troy again. it was the best weekend ever." Gabriella couldn't stop smiling

"Oh wow that sounded fun. yeah Sharpay said sorry too. I forgave her but Im not going to try to be her friend. did you forgive her."

"No not yet but i will in homeroom and I will try to be her friend but Im not going to push it. besides I sit by her in homeroom and if i dont say anything she is going to keep apologying to me and thats going to get on my nerves so i will just get it done with. Have you seen Troy Chad was looking for him."

"Yeah I did a couple mintues ago but he didn't acted like himself. is something wrong." Taylor looked worried

"I don't know I keep asking him whats wrong but he wont tell me." just then the bell rang and everyone was walking in the class room Gabriella saw Troy at his desk. he was holding his hands on his face. Gabriella thought it looked like Troy was crying but she just brushed it off because homeroom started already. Gabriella sat down and started talking with Sharpay

"hey Sharpay I just wanted to say i except your apology. all I wanted was a sorry from you and I got that."

"Oh good thanks I know we cant be friends but it does mean so much to me thanks" Sharpay smiled at Gabriella

"We can be friends but the time isn't right. no problem." Gabriella smile back at Sharpay

* * *

"Troy and Gabriella today you start your months detention. I have something else in mind for you too. so when school's out meet me in the auditorium." Ms. Darbus said looked at both Troy and Gabriella they both knotied there heads 

"Mr. Bolton are you ok, you don't look to well." Ms. Darbus said

"I'm fine first Gabriella and now you. how many times to do i have to say Im fine." Troy snapped at Ms. Darbus

"Troy I just asked you a question. and don't snap at a teacher. but if you want too feel free to then i will give you another months detention do you want that."

"No Ms. Darbus I'm sorry I didn't mean too." Troy looked at Ms. Darbus and looked back at Gabriella and say how scared and worried she was and looked back at Ms. Darbus again

"ok Troy whatever is on your mind keeping it in will only make it worse and you will snap at the ones you love like your friends your parents, and even your girlfriend fix it before it gets worse."

"Yes Ms. Darbus." Troy said just then the bell rang and everyone headed out the door. Gabriella caught up with Troy.

"Hey Troy what was that all about." Gabriella looked concerened

"It was nothing. I know you want to help me but I just want to be alone right now I have a lot on my mind and I just want to be alone ok. I will see you in Drama class."

"But what about lunch. you need to eat something you don't look good at all. please.." but before Gabriella could continue Troy snapped at her.

"I told you I want to be alone can you just drop it!!" just then Troy walked away and out of sight and left Gabriella scared and shocked. she was going to find out what is up with Troy and if that means him yelling at her that is what she would take she needed to fine out and fast before he got out of control.

* * *

It was lunch time and the Wildcats were sitting at there table wondering where Troy and Gabriella were. they saw Gabriella but not Troy. 

"Hey Gabby wheres Troy." Chad looked at Gabriella

"Umm he said he needed to be alone." Gabriella looked at he friends and started to get tears in her eye's

"Oh My God did Troy hurt you." Taylor said giving Gabriella a hug

"No he just snapped at me a little bit. I am not giving up on him, I just wish he would tell me what's going on. we have no secrects and it is just breaking my heart that he cant tell me whats on his mind. I am so worried about him. I don't want him to keep everything inside because if he does Im scared that he will take everything out on you. I just wish he would talk to me." Gabriella now sobbing her eyes out.

Zeke and Sharpay walked in and saw that Gabriella was crying. they both new something was wrong and walked over holding each others hands.

"What happened." Zeke said

"Troy sanpped at Gabriella for no reason he told her he needed to be alone." Taylor said still hugging her crying friend

"Is Troy ok, he didn't seem himself in Homeroom." Sharpay said looking down at Gabriella

"I don't know thats the thing he wont tell me. if I ask him if hes ok he just says hes fine but i know that he isn't he wont let me in and it's killing me inside. i need to know." Gabriella said looking at Sharpay

"Zeke what is Sharpay doing here." Chad said

"CHAD!! THATS NOT NICE." Taylor said looking at Chad

"What Im just asking." Chad looked back at Taylor

"well when Kelsi and Jason left my house on Saturday Sharpay asked me out on a date and I excpeted we had a wonderful date last night and we are together now. and I know you guys don't really like her but please just try to get along with her. That's all ask." Zeke said holding onto Sharpays hand and looked at her and smiled.

"well theres only one thing to do Welcome to our gang, also known ah the Wildcats." Chad said walking up to Sharpay and held out his hand Sharpay took his hand and shook it and smiled

"Thanks you guys." just then Taylor and Gabriella walked up to Sharpay and hugged her.

"you are apart of us now so theres a couple things you need to get straight. no name calling, no calling mean stuff behind our backs. basicly just be nice to us and we will return the favor." Gabriella said

"I totally agree." Thanks" Sharpay and the rest of the Wildcats all went into a group hug. she was now part of the Wildcat friends and she loved it. all she needed to do was be her real self not the person everyone new. she liked the real her.

* * *

The day went slow for Gabriella after lunch because all she could think about was Troy and what was happening to him. she new were he was but she just didn't want to get yelled at for no reason so she just left him be for now anyways. Drama class started and Gabriella saw Troy walk in the class room he saw her and walked up too her. 

"Hey Brie." Troy looked down on the floor

"Hey Troy." Gabriella wanted Troy to look her in the eyes so she took her hands and put them on Troys face and then there eyes met

"I just wanted to say Im sorry about before I didn't mean to snap at you." Troy now looked into Gabriellas worried eyes

"I know you are please Troy what has gotten into you your scaring me." Gabriella was now looking down at the growned

"I don't know. it's just that... Im not ready to talk about it but I will but not today ok." Troy whiped away Gabriella's tear from her face

"Ok Im not the only one that is worried about you." Gabriella pointed to all of his friends and Troy truned and saw them all staring at him with worried looks on there faces.

"Guys Im so sorry for the way i have been acting I cant really tell you whats on my mind but when the time comes I will it's just I need the time ok." Troy said looking at everyone.

"Ok man were cool." Chad said walking over to Troy and hugged him.

"Ok class thats enough chit chating. we are going to be working on the set for the new musical. Kelsi has written the Musical and it's really good. so in a minute you are all going to be handed scripts from the Musical. A couple minutes later they were handed the scrpits and everyone thought it was a good storyline.

"Tomorrow will be the try outs but I have two people in mind to play the leads in the Musical and i will anounce them tomorrow." Ms. Darbus said a couple minutes later the school bell rang and they all headed out the door excpet Troy and Gabriella because they had detention.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were sitting in the front row of the auditorium waiting for Ms. Darbus to start the detention.

"Troy and Gabriella I was going to just have you work on the set but i changed my mind. last Friday you guys did a scene from Romeo and Juliet because it was for your grade and you did an amazing job. and the people seemed to love you. what i decided is you guys are going to be playing the lead roles in my musical. since the Basketball season is over you will have no problem. I am going to be working with you guys both here for your detention so you will be pros by the time we are done with the play."

"Are you serious. arent Ryan and Sharpay going to be mad they have been the leads since Pre School. Sharpay is not going to like this." Troy said looking at Gabriella and then Ms. Darbus

"I talked with them both before class and there ok with that."

"I never really acted or sang in front of anyone. and I have stage fright. i don't think this will work." Gabriella looked worried

"Yeah what Gabriella said. you never heard us sing so you don't know if we are good singers or not." Troy said

"I think you guys will be great for the roles. if you have a little problem with singing Ryan and Sharpay can help you with your vocals and will make you sing great. I know you guys can do it and i know you guys have both great chemistry with each other and thats why Im here to help and Ms. Montez I will help you get over your stage fright. but you were up in front of the class with Troy and theres 20 kids in this class and you seemed fine." Ms. Darbus said looking at Gabriella

"Yeah well thats because Im fine with 20 people but with 200 hundered people in the crowed and I don't sing to people I only sing when people arent looking. Im sorry Ms. Darbus but i don't think i can do this just let Sharpay have the role."

"Yeah I agree with Gabriella. I do sing but only in the shower, my friends and parents never heard me sing and I don't know if Im good enough why don't you just give Ryan the lead role too." Troy said

"Oh come on you too don't be wussys you guys have great acting skills and I know you love it. just give it a try and if it's not working then I will pick Ryan and Sharpay." Gabriella and Troy looked at each other for a couple minutes and decided they would give it a try.

"Ok we will do it but if it's not working for us Ryan and Sharpay will be the leads." Troy said

"Agreed ok come on up you guys pick a song and you start singing I want to see if you need any help with your vocals." Ms. Darbus said looking at both of them. Troy and Gabriella got up and looked at the sheet of music and picked a song they were going to sing.

"So what song did you too pick."

"You Are the Music in Me." Gabriella said looking a little nerves

"Oh that is a great song. hey you light guy we need some light in here." Ms. Darbus said and pointing to the guy. the light guy put on the head lights and all Troy could see was the white lights that looked like the tail lights of the car that he got ran over and he got scared and flinched. Gabriella saw the whole thing.

"Troy are you ok. Whats wrong, what happened." Gabriella walked over to Troy and saw his eyes tearing up he tried to hold them back. he had to get out of there he didn't want Gabriella to see him like this.

"I... uh... I'm.. Sorry I cant do this." next thing Ms. Darbus and Gabriella new Troy ran out of the room as fast as he could when he closed the door to the auditorium he had tears rolling down his eyes. he didn't know why he was crying but he didn't want anyone to see him like this. he left a shocked and worried Gabriella. Troy wanted to tell Gabriella everything but he just didn't have the words and he just didn't think it was the right time. he needed to get out of there so he ran out the door and headed to his car. without thinking about Gabriella he drove off leaving Gabriella at the school with no ride home.

**(Oh my what is up with Troy, why wont he tell Gabriella what he is seeing, Troy and Gabriella are the leads in the winter musical. will they be in it. I don't know what the name of the Musical should be so if you have any ideas tell me then i will credit the person. also if you have any ideas tell me because i love hearing from all of you. please read and review. it makes me want to write more when i get more reviews so keep them coming the next Chapter is called Emotional Breakdown!! sounds good doesnt it. lol stay tuned and find out. I have off this weekend so you might get Emotional Breakdown this weekend. again please read and review I love hearing from all you guys.)**

**Love you All**

**Samie :)**


	10. Emotional Breakdown

**(Hey guys sorry I didn't update this weekend, I was busy. Thanks so much for the reviews from last chapter. don't worry in this chapter Troy finally tells Gabriella what he has been seeing. Troy shows the side to Gabriella that no one ever saw before so it's going to be a good one. i still havent thought about the Musical they are going to be practicing so I might just go with HairSpray lol. :) but if you have any ideas then tell me because I would love to put it in my story. and Credit the person. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. please read and review. I love hearing from each and everyone of you. keep them coming. Only 7 more days until High School Musical 2 comes out on dvd for the US. I am so excited. :) I hope you enjoy Chapter 12.)**

**Disclamer: I do not own HSM or the Charaters or HairSpray!!**

Chapter 12 Emotional Breakdown

The week went by slow for both Troy and Gabriella it was now Friday. Troy was distant with his friends and Gabriella. he would show up for class. and not talk much with them he would eat at his secrect hide out place. he didn't talk much with Gabriella either about what happened that past Monday everyone was getting worried and they wanted to do something to help him out but when his friends would say something he would just snap at them and his friends didn't like it so they gave up. but Gabriella new today was the day that she was going to get him to talk to her and if he said anything hurtful to her she was still going to be by his side because she loved Troy with all of her heart. Gabriella was on her Balcony reading a book when she heard Troy come out of his house with his dad.

"Troy Alexander Bolton don't walk out on your mom like that. she just asked you a question we are all worried about you. what has gotten into you." Mr. Bolton said looking at Troy

"nothing is wrong with me ok Dad and why would you care. when I need to talk to you and mom your never home on the weekeneds and that when I need you the most."

"What are you talking about we are here for you every day of the week."

"Yeah you are but you spend most of that time fighting. I am sick of it. the best thing for you and mom to do is get divorced." Troy said in a angry voice

"Thats enough Troy it's getting late you should be getting to school. I'll see you in gym and we will talk about this when we get home." Mr. Bolton walked back in the house and slammed the door. Troy just stood out there and picked up his basketbal and started shooting hoops but he missed everyone of them and got mad and through the ball at the fence. He stood there for a while and looked up and saw Gabriella looking at him. he didn't say anything for a couple minutes and then walked away. Gabriella never thought that Troy's parents were fighting. she now new one thing that would set Troy over the edge she just needed to find out what the other thing was on his mind. before he got out of control.

* * *

Gabriella decided to walk to school because he car was in the shop and Troy well she didn't want to ask an angry Troy to drive her and Taylor was going to walk also so she walked to her house and then they walked to school. it;s not far from there houses so it only takes about 10 walking and 5 minutes driving. 

"Hey Taylor thanks for giving me a ride home the other night when Troy left." Gabriella and Taylor were walking on the side walk.

"Yeah no problem so have you talked to Troy at all."

"no I havent but today I heard something that I shouldn't have because it was there business."

"What did you hear." Taylor was getting into what Gabriella was telling her

"Troy and Mr. Bolton were yelling at each other and well Troy said he was sick of his parents yelling at each other and then he said that he would rather see them get divorced. then Mr. Bolton went back into the house and Troy saw me and we looked at each other for a couple mintues and then he left. so I think he walked to school because I didn't see him take his car."

"Oh wow I have known Troy for a long time and he never said anything about his parents not getting along. because every time I see his parents they seem so much in love and care a lot about each other and they both go away on the weekends. I would have never guessed. but if that has been happening for sometime now what is making him so scared."

"I have no idea Tay but today I am going to be finding out. Gabriella said

A couple minutes later they headed in the school and walked in home room and Gabriella saw Troy sitting at his desk actually talking to Chad. and making Troy laugh. Chad always new how to make Troy laugh even when he was down.

"Hey Troy can we talk at lunch at the place... you know." Gabriella said looking Troy in the eyes.

"umm yeah sure. see you then." Troy smiled at Gabriella and she took her seat.

"Ok class settle down, about the Winter Musical we are going to be doing HairSpray Kelsi didn't change the songs but she did change the storyline a little bit. our lead role people are going to be Troy and Gabriella they are the main characters. the rest of you guys will be adutioning for the other roles in Darma class last block. Ryan and Sharpay work with Troy and Gabriella on there singing see if they need help with there vocals." just then the bell rang for there next class.

* * *

It was lunch time Gabriella went up to there secrect hide out and was waiting for Troy. a couple minutes later Troy came up. the last couple days he looked horrible it looked like he hasnt been eating and lost a couple pounds. 

"So you wanted to see me whats up." Troy said putting on a fake smile but Gabriella could see right through it.

"Troy please stop acting like your ok. I know that you arent. About this morning Im sorry that I was listening to you and your Dad yelling at each other. I didn't mean too." Gabriella looked in Troy's blue eyes and saw the anger built up inside of him when she was talking.

"That was private Brie. it was between me and my father. so you heard the whole thing right."

"yes i did I didn't mean too. you have to believe me I would never tell anyone about this." Gabriella bit the bottom of her lip and new she was lying to him. but he new that she was

"But you did tell someone right. it was Taylor. how could you do this to me Brie. I thought I could trust you but I cant."

"That hurt Troy, you can trust me, Taylor wont say anything. just tell me what bothering you it's not your parents getting along it;s something else on Monday what did you see that freaked you out I want to help." Gabriella walked closer to Troy and held her hands in his until he pushed her away.

"you know what Gabriella there is something you can do, and that is stay out of my life. I don't need you and my friends to feel sorry for me. I was fine until you should up. we dont belong together. Im a basketball head and your a shy brainic. thats were we belong. I don't need you Gabriella so do me a favor and stay out of my life." Tears were rolling down Gabriella's eyes. onces again before Gabriella could say anything Troy was out of sight. and since when does Troy call her Gabriella. she thought to herself.

* * *

It was last block drama class and everyone was taking there seats. Troy was sitting next to Chad. and Gabriella was on stage trying to reenact what happened on Monday to see if she can slove what Troy saw. Gabriella thought it had to do something with the light but what. 

"Ms. Montez can you take a seat next to Sharpay."

"Umm yes Ms. Darbus sorry." Gabriella jumped off the stage and sat next too Sharpay.

"Before we start. Mr. Bolton you father talked to me this morning and he says your not your self so he said at anytime you need to take a break from class then you can leave. so today you and Gabriella wont have detention with me. and Ms Montez same goes with you. I know you guys had a rough couple weeks with the car accident. sometimes the shock doesnt kick in until a couple weeks after your accident. so if you feel angry or something or scared just tell me and i will give you a halway pass. thats all I wanted to say and know lets get started shall we."

"Oh My God." Gabriella said loud enough so Sharpay could only hear.

"What." Sharpay looked at Gabriella confussed

" I just realized why Troy got scared. see when we were at a stop and go light there was a big Truck. the person had his lights on and they shined in our faces. I think when he saw them it reminded him of the car running him over and then on the same day the light guy turned on the big light and it also reminded him of the car that ran him over thats why he has been scared. because that day I thought he was crying in homeroom and then when he ran out of Detention I thought i saw tears in his eyes. thats it he was freaked out of the light. i need to go talk to him right now." Gabriella got up from he seat but Sharpay stopped her.

"Gabriella I think you should wait after class and tell him.

"Yeah your right after class I am going to say that I know and maybe he will finaly open up to me.

"Sharpay work with Troy on his vocals, and Ryan do the same with Gabriella." Ms. Darbus said Sharpay and Ryan shook there heads and walked over to them.

* * *

"ok Troy here is a song from the musical can you sing the first verse for me so I know where your at with your vocals." Sharpay said handing the sheet of paper to Troy 

"umm no offence but Im not in the mood to sing. and why are you being nice to my friends." Troy said looking at Sharpay

"none taking and i'm kind of friends with them because I am dating Zeke and they welcomed me to the group but the day they did that you were no where to be found."

"well I had stuff on my mind that day."

"I can see that Troy, have you eaten anything in the past four days."

"no I havent been hungry why."

"because you look horrible."

"Thanks Sharpay that makes me feel a lot better." Troy sat back down in his chair folding his arms. meanwhile Ryan and Gabriella were talking

"So has anybody heard you sing before besides your self." Ryan said handing the sheet of paper to Gabriella

"My dad used to hear me sing he was the only one."

"oh thats cool so lets get started." but before they could Ms. Darbus interupted them

"Mr. Bolton you don't look to good. I am going to write you a pass so you can clear your head and when you feel better than you can come back. you can take your time." Ms. Darbus was writing on a pink sheet of paper and another one because she new Gabriella would want to know what is up.

"Thanks Ms. Darbus." Troy got up and took it and walked out of the class room.

"Sorry Ryan but I got to see if Troy is ok, well do this later. Ms. Darbus can I see if Troy's ok." Gabriella said walking up to her desk.

"Yeah sure go ahead." Gabriella took the sheet of paper and walked out to find Troy sitting over by a couple lockers down from the class they were just in. everyone from class all headed to the door to see if they could hear anything to there suprise they could clear as a bell.

* * *

"Go away Gabriella I don't want to hurt you."

"No Im not leaving until you tell me whats going on and Im not talking no for an answer and since when do you call me Gabriella. and right now the only person that is hurting me is you. by pushing me away and telling me we arent meant to be. that is bull crap Troy and you know it. your really scaring me Troy. Please tell me. we tell each other everything it's like I don't know you anymore." Gabriella was looking in Troy's eyes

"You don't understand."

"I don't understand what Troy. that on Monday everytime you saw big lights you thought about the car that ran you over. I saw that too. it's ok to be scared. you don't have to hide it. I want to help you but I cant help you if you keep pushing me away. I just want the old Troy back because thats the guy i fell in love with not this Troy. This troy that keeps everything inside and lashes out to your friends and finaly for just asking if your ok. you don't look good either and it's scaring me. please Troy let me help you."

"It's just that all my friends think Im tough. I don't want them to see me like this. a scared little wussy. that jumps when he sees a light flash by." Troy stood up and walked closer to Gabriella and took his hand in hers.

"It's ok if you need to cry, on Monday you were crying wernt you." Gabriella was looking in his Blue eyes and could see his eyes watery.

"Im scared that if i start crying I wont stop. my mom and dad they hate each other, I want them to talk to me but they don't and when I need them there never there. when I saw the light it made me realize that I almost lost you. and it scared me. I don't want to loose you. you mean everything to me. Im so sorry Brie about earler I didn't mean anything." Troy now had tears rolling down his eyes

"Oh Blue Eyes thats not going to happen. Im right here, Im not going anywhere. and I know you didn't mean those things you were just angry and confused." Gabriella now hugging a crying Troy

"Oh man I feel like a girl, I look like a mess." Troy said looking at Gabriella and whiped the tears from her face

"You still look hot. beside guys can cry. I never told anyone this before but when my Dad found out when he got cancer he would always be tough around me and my mom. see what he didn't know was when my mom went off to work and he thought I was a sleep I could hear him cry and one day I went up to him and I told him you don't have to be tough in front of me because I know that he cried when mom was gone and he thought I was asleep and I told him it was ok to cry. and then for the first time he broke down in front of me. you guys are all alike you think if you cry in front of them they are going to say your a wuss. but truth be told they would do the same so if you think your friends would make in fun of you then they arent your friends but you have great friends Troy and they would never laugh at you for crying." Gabriella was still looking Troy eyes when Troy saw the Wildcats come out of the room having tears in there eyes also.

"Gabby's right Troy we would never laugh at you for crying we love you and we would like to help you also if you give us the chance." Chad said

"I'm so sorry you guys for everything. I really do need you guys so can you help me." Troy said

"Of Coruse we will we all love you Troy." Taylor said

"Thanks so much you guys." Brie will you help me." Troy said leaning in closer to Gabriella

"Do you even have to ask, of course I will help you. I'm right here." Gabriella and Troy leaned in and kissed passionitly on the lips and were interupted by there friends saying aww. and how cute thet looked.

"Brie do you want to go out with me on our first date." leaning there forheads together

"I thought we had our first date last Friday." Gabriella said looking confused

"yeah thats true but out on a real date like dinner and a movie or a romantic picnic in a park or something."

"Thats sounds good. I would love to go." Gabriella said looking in Troy's eyes

"Great then it's a Date." Troy said smiling down at Gabriella and kissed her wih passion

**(so what did you guys think did you like it. please read and review. I love hearing from all of you. so for Troy and gabriella's first date out what do you want to see them do going to Dinner and a Movie or do you want them to have a romantic picnic in the park. and if you have any ideas tell me and i will credit the person. the next Chapter is called First Date. Gabriella and Troy go on there date and Troy gives Gabriella something. but what is it stay tuned to find out. Please Read and Review i love hearing from all of you.)**

**You Guys Rock!!**

**Samie :)**


	11. First Date

**(Hey guys I am so so so sorry I havent updated in such a long time. I was going to type up my chapter yesturday but the site wouldn't let me in so I am going to put it up now. this week I did have writers block and I didnt feel like writeing a chapter but I dont want to let you guys down so I sucked it up and wrote this I think it's a good chapter. Thanks so much for your reviews it means a lot. sorry for the spelling. if you have any ideas then just ask me and I will credit the person for the idea. I got High School Musical 2 on dvd this past Tuesday. I love it. enjoy)**

**oh yeah one more thing I just wanted to Wish Vanessa a Happy 19th Birthday because it's her birthday tomorrow. :)**

Chapter 13 First Date

It was Saturday morning Troy woke up early because he was getting his cast off of his left arm, he was so excited because of that and because he was going to have his first real date with Gabriella. he planned everything out. Troy wanted to check up on Gabriella so he called her.

"Hey Troy." Gabriella new from the caller ID that it was him

"Hey Brie, I just wanted to call you and say I am excited for tonight."

"Yeah me too. I bet your excited about getting your cast off. Do you need a Ride?"

"No my parents are taking me in a couple minutes. I just wanted to hear your before tonight." Troy said smiling on the other side of the phone.

"Oh ok so what do you have planned for our date."

"You'll just have to find out, It's a surprise, well I better get going I hear my dad come up the stairs, I will see you later Brie Love You."

"Love you too Troy bye." Troy hung up the phone and saw his dad in the door way.

* * *

A couple minutes later Troy and his parents were in the car on the way to the docters office to get his cast off. 

"Troy are you ok today I heard what happened to you in class yesturday." Mr. Bolton said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah Im ok I just had a little breakdown but my friends and Gabriella helped me out. Im sorry mom and dad for yelling at you. I didn't mean too."

"You know you can always come to us when you need it. Your father and I are going to try to get along and stay home this weekend so we can talk if you need too." Mrs. Bolton said

"No need to stay I know your here for me but right now I just need my friends to help me out. You don't have to pretened to like one another. I know you go to different places when you leave for the weekends. I've known for a long time. I am sick of you both fighting, so I think the best thing for you guys to do and that is get a divorce because it's not getting better." Troy said looking out the window as much as it pained him to say it he was right and his parents agreed.

"Look Troy I will always love your mom but I think your right the best thing for us to do is get divorced, but today we are going to spend the morning together as a family one last time before we anounce to everyone. Anyways why do you want us to go for tonight?" Mr. Bolton said changing the supject

"I have a date with Gabriella and it's going to be great." Troy said with a smile

"You must really love her." Mrs. Bolton said smiling at her son.

"Yes I really do love her. i think she's the one for me." A couple minutes later they got to the hosptial. Troy got his cast off. then Troy and his parents bonded for the last time as a family.

* * *

A couple hours later Gabriella was in her room getting ready for her date with Troy. She wanted to look good so she put on her favorite Blue dress and left her dark curls down. The door bell rang, so Gabriella ran down the stairs and opened it and saw Troy. 

"Hey Troy, I got to say good bye to my mom then I will be out in a minute."

"Ok" Troy said

"Mom Troy's here, I will see you tomorrow." Gabriella said and then walked out the door.

"Your mom's working late again." Troy said holding Gabriella's hand.

"Yeah she is, you look great, it feels werid not seeing you with a Blue cast on you, so how did it go?" Gabriella looking at Troy's left arm and then back to his eyes.

"It went well, me and my parents talked and we spent the afternoon together but it was the last time because. they decided to get a divorce."

"I'm so sorry to hear about that do you want to talk about it." Gabriella hugged Troy tight.

"Thanks but I dont really want to talk about it right now. enough about my parents. I told you I would take you on a romantic date. so lets go." Troy said walking to his car and opened up the door for Gabriella

* * *

"Where are you taking me Troy." Gabriella said looking excited 

"You'll see in a couple of minutes." Troy said a couple minutes later they were in a park. Troy opened Gabriella's door and took her hand and headed to a spot.

"Oh My God Troy it's so beautiful you did this all for me." Gabriella said smiling at Troy and headed to the spot were there was a pic nic with food and flowers. it was all romantic and Gabriella loved it.

"Of Course I did this for you. you diserve it. I wanted to thank you for being with me through tough times even though we have been together for a month. Oh yeah just to let you know I made everything here. I didn't ask Zeke to help me. this was all my doing." Troy said sitting down on the blanket and took out the food.

"Thanks so much. I see you made all my favorite foods."

"Yeah I called your mom and I asked her what your favorite foods were and your mom told me."

* * *

Gabriella and Troy were talking for what seemed like for ever but was only for 2 hours. The sky was getting darker from the clouds not because it was getting dark out because those were rain clouds. Troy and Gabriella eat the food, Troy had one more surprise before they headed back to his house.

"It looks like it's going to rain." Gabriella said leaning on Troy

"Yeah it does, I have something for you. I want to give it to you before we head back to my house." Troy took out a box and give it to Gabriella

"Troy what's this" Gabriella took the box and looked back at Troy

"Just open it." Troy said just then Gabriella opened the box and her eye's began to sparkle.

"T as in Troy, aww I love it so much can you help me put it on." Gabriella took it out of the box and handed the necklice to Troy and he put it on her.

"I was hoping you would like it. You mean so much to me Brie. and now when I see you wear that it means your the only one that is in my heart. I love you Brie." Troy sat closer too Gabriella and whiped the tears from Gabriella's face.

"Aww Troy I love you too. Don't ever leave me." Gabriella was playing with her new necklice that she loved.

"I promise I will never leave you." just then Troy and Gabriella leaned in and kissed each other with passion. after a couple minutes it started to rain really hard. they got up by the time they got to the car they were sooken wet. but they couldn't go anywhere because they had a flat tire.

**(well thats another chapter down. sorry about spliting up Troy's parents i just wanted some drama lol. so Troy gave Gabriella the T necklice. they cant go anywhere because Troy's truck has a falt tire and there all sooken wet what is going to happen next tone in and find out. I might not update unitl next Thursday because thats the day I have off so you might not get one until then. but in the mean time please read and review i want to hear what you have to say. and if you have any ideas just tell me and I will credit the person. thanks to everyone that has been reading my story it means a lot to me. the next chapter is called Flat Tire/Im Ready. :) )**

**You guys are awesome**

**Samie :)**


	12. Flat Tire, I'm Ready

**(Hey everyone, Im back with another chapter sorry it took me a while I have been really busy with work. and I had writers block so this might be a shorter chapter. thanks so much for the reviews it means a lot to me. in this story there is only going to be either 2 or three more chapters then this story will be done. but I do have a story in mind to write after this one so I hope you read that story when I decide to write it. anyways please feel free to read and review. this chapter is going to be T because at the end theres something. Im got going to say lol just read and find out. I love hereing from all of you. Merry Christmas I hope all of you have a good one.)**

**Disclamer: I dont own the Characters or High School Musical**

Chapter 14 Flat Tire/I'm Ready

Troy and Gabriella ran to the car soken wet. Troy saw that he had a flat tire. so he was going to change the tire. he new how because his dad taught him just in case something happened like this.

"Oh My God! this can not be happening. this is not good at all." Troy said looking at the front end of the flat tire. still soken wet with the rain.

"Whats not good." Gabriella said

"the problem is we got a flat tire. I'm going to change it. Brie I want you too stay in the car so you can dry off."

"No I want to help you out."

"Brie I dont want you to get sick so get in the car." Troy said rasing his voice a little Gabriella didn't like when Troy raices his voice so she listened and got in the car.

"Shouldn't we call someone to do this." Gabriella said

"Thats a great idea Brie, Who am I going to call. I know how to change a tire ok."

"I'm sorry you don't have to get mad. I don't want you to catch a cold.."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just dont want you to get sick. I'm just looking out for you. I would rather get sick than you." Troy said standing outside the door of his car.

"It's ok now hurry up with that tire so we can go to your place and warm up."

"Yes Ms. Montez." Troy said and changed the tire.

* * *

It took Troy 10 minutes to put the tire on the car, then Troy got in the car and headed back to his place so they could dry off and warm up. Gabriella was so cold from the rain she couldn't stop shakening. 

"You ok." Troy said looking at Gabriella

"Just a little cold."

"Were almost at my place, when we get there I will give you some of my clothes and make hot coco, and set the fire place because I need to warm you up before you get hyporthermia."

"I hope that doesn't lead to that I had it once when I was a little girl and nothing worked."

"So someone had to use there body heat to warm you up."

"Yeah thats what happened. I'm not good when it comes to me being cold."

"Don't worry I'll warm you up." Troy said holding onto Gabriella's hand. A couple minutes later they were at Troy's house.

* * *

Troy got out of the car and opened the door for Gabriella and they both ran inside Troy's house. 

"Lets get you warmed up." Troy said. Troy and Gabriella went up too Troy's room. he went to his closet and got a shirt and some shorts for Gabriella. and himself.

"Here put these on they will make you warm and dry." Troy handed his close to Gabriella.

"Thanks Troy." Gabriella took his clothes and waited for Troy to head out of the room.

"I will let you get dressed I will be down stairs if you need anything ok."

"Okay, wait your still in your wet clothes arent you going to change." Gabriella said

"Yeah Im going to change downstairs while you change up here."

"Ok, see you in a bit." Gabriella kissed Troy on the cheek. then Troy walked down the stairs he turned on the fireplace to get the place warm. then he went into the kitchen and put some water in the microwave and made some hot coco.

Minutes later Gabriella was done getting dressed. she felt comfy in his clothes. she smelled his sent on her and she liked it. She walked out of Troy's room and could smell the hot coco that Troy was making. so she headed down the stairs when she stopped in her tracks when she saw Troy's shirt off and only in his boxers. Gabriella saw Troy's Abs and she thought how hot and Built Troy was without his shirt on. She was so in thought she didn't know that Troy was stairing at her.

"Yo Gab's you ok." Troy said walking towards Gabriella

"Huh, oh I'm fine.. I just.. uh... Um." Gabriella was Tounge tied. Troy just laughed

"You like what you see, you were checking me out." Troy said smiling

"Yeah I did like what I saw. you should keep your shirt off more offten. and of course I was checking you out. after all you are my boyfriend." Gabriella stepped closer to Troy. Troy leaned in even more closer so they were inches away from each other, then they kissed each other Gabriella deepened the kiss. After a couple of minutes they broke apart and went to the kitchen and got Hot Coco and headed back into the living room and got warmed up by the fire.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch snugged in each others arms watching some tv.

"So are you warmed up yet." Troy said

"A little but i'm still cold. I told you if i get cold it takes a while for me to warm up but if you keep holding me like you are now then i'll be fine." Gabriella said looking up at Troy

"Ok that's good I wont let you go." Troy said hugging Gabriella closer to him.

"It's getting late I should take you home or you can stay the night if you want."

"What do you want me to do because I know what I want to do." Gabriella said moving so she was now facing Troy.

"I want you to stay. I like your company." looking back at Gabriella

"I was hoping you would sat that. I like your company too. makes me feel safe." Gabriella leaned in and kissed Troy's soft lips.

"I love you Troy, you mean everything to me."

"I love you too Brie, so what do you want to do. we could watch some more tv. go to bed or we could um... never mind." Troy said

"We could what." Gabriella said

"Never mind... it's nothing."

"Well if you are thinking what Im thinking then thats awesome."

"What are you thinking." Troy said holding onto Gabriella's hands

"I realised that I want you to have the whole me. I love you so much Troy, I'm Ready." Gabriella smiled at Troy and saw Troy smile back.

"You read my mind but are you sure your ready."

"Yes Im sure, I love you."

"I love you too." Troy and Gabriella leaned in and kissed each other with passion, Troy took Gabriella's hand and headed her up to his room. Troy and Gabriella finally had sex for the first time. it was the best night of both of there lives, because they loved each other and they were with each other.

**(So there you have it. they finaly did it yay. lol so what did you guys think. read and review love hearing from all of you. I am almost done with this story only 3 more chapters left. so sad. I said before I have another story in mind and at the end of this story I will post the summary so you can read and review. thanks again for all the reviews. Merry Christmas hope you have a good one.)**

**Love ya all**

**Samie**


	13. Sick

**(Hey you guys I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I have been working a lot and I have been sick so yeah. thanks so much for the reviews makes me want to write more thanks. I hope all of you had a great new Year and Christmas I sure did. i got a Digital Camera and it's awesome. theres only 2 more Chapters left of this story then it will be done so sad. :( but I do have another story in mind. when Im done with this story I will put the summary up and then you can tell me if you like it or not. this chapter is called sick. someone gets the flu who could it be stay tuned and find out. please read and review. **

**Disclamer: I dont own the Characters or High School Musical**

Chapter 15 Sick

Gabriella and Troy finally showed each other how much they loved one another. It was the next moring, Gabriella woke up and snuggled closer to Troy and looked up and saw him fast asleep. He looked so cute when he sleeps but he looked different his face was red and he didn't look to good. Gabriella put her hand on Troy's forhead he was buring up. As soon as she put her hand on Troy's forhead he sturred and opened his eye's.

"Hey beautiful." Troy said in a raspy voice then coughed afterwards.

"hey Troy, you dont sound good."

"I dont feel good. I think I caught a cold." Troy said he tried to sit up but his head was spinning so he had to lay back down. Gabriella felt so bad for Troy. She didn't want him to feel bad so she was going to to take care of him for the day.

"Yeah looks like you have. you stay in bed abd I will get you some medicine, and make you some soup and take your tempature. Im going to take care of you." Gabriella got up off of the bed and put on one of Troy's sweat shirts because she was cold still from the night before.

"Brie you don't have to take care of me." Troy looked up at Gabriella and smiled

"No Troy I am, Im going to stay here until your parents come home later today."

"What about your mom, my parents wont come home until later today."

"I'll just call my mom and tell her Im going to stay with you until your parents come home."

"I dont want you to catch my cold."

"Don't worry about me. I'll take some cold medicine so I won't catch it from you."

"Ok thanks so much it means a lot too.." but before Troy could say another word he got up and ran to his bathroom and throw up.

* * *

10 minutes later Troy was done in the bathroom. he went right back on his bed and layed down because he was so dizzy when he stood up. a couple of minutes later Gabriella came in the room with medicine, some soup and liquids. 

"here take some of this." handing Troy some cough medicine

"Thanks." Troy said then coughed and drank the medicine

"I'm going to take your tempature because your buring up. I also heard that if your fever is over 103 then you will have to go to the hospital." Troy just nodded his head.

"You do have a little bit of a fever but it's not life threatening all you need is some soup and liquides and some sleep. I think you just have the flu."

"Thanks Dr. Montez, it means a lot and I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what!" Gabriella sat down on the end of the bed and looking into Troy's bright blue eye's.

"About getting sick. last night was the best night of my life. you were great and now today your taking care of me. I should be the one talking care of you." Troy said looking back into Gabriella's brown eye's.

"Troy it's not your fault at getting sick, it happens to everyone. Last night was the best night I ever had and it ment a lot to me. You were amazing. Don't say you never took care of me because you have ever since I moved here. You risked your own life to \save mine when you pushed me out of the way when that car ran you over. you have been there for me and now it's my turn. I love you so much Troy." Gabriella said getting closer to Troy.

"I love you too Gabriella." Troy moved in closer. but all of a sudden he ran towards his bathroom and throw up again. Gabriella just sighed and went in the bathroom to see if Troy was ok.

* * *

It was now Sunday evening. Gabriella called her mom. her mom said she could stay over as long as she wanted well at least until Troy's parents got back home. Gabriella also called Troy's parents and they were on there way home. As the day went on Troy got a little better. Gabriella was trying to talk to Troy into resting but he wasn't tired. 

"Troy you got to rest you will feel much better when you wake up."

"Im not tired and besides I dont want to fall asleep and wake up you not being here. I will miss you a lot."

"Aw Troy I will miss you too, but I got to go home sometime my mom might think I live over here because Im always over here. I promise if you fall asleep and your parents come home I will wake you up and tell you that Im leaving ok." Gabriella was sitting next to Troy and looked at him.

"Ok now that you say that I am a little tired. Maybe because I took night quil that always makes me sleepy and it makes me feel a lot better." Troy said yawning and looking at Gabriella.

"Ok now lay down and get some rest." Gabriella kissed Troy on the cheek and was about to get off the bed when Troy took his hand in hers.

"Gabi please can you just lay here with me until I fall asleep, I just want to hold you in my arms."

"Of course I will I would do anything for my sick boyfriend.

"Thanks Gabi." Gabriella just smiled and nodded her head and layed beside Troy she could here his heart beat. she felt so safe in his arms.

* * *

30 minutes later Troy finally fell asleep Gabriella was watching tv when she heard voices downstairs she slowly got out of Troy's Strong arms. She didnt want to wake him. She got of his bed and headed down the stairs to see Troy's Parents. 

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella smiled at them

"Hey Gabriella how is Troy." Mrs. Bolton said

"He's doing good he's better than he was this morning. I gave him Medicine and he finally fell asleep about 30 minutes ago."

"Thanks for taking care of him for us. how did he get sick." Mr. Bolton said

"Well yesturday we had a pic nic and the rain started pooring on us and then we got a flat tire Troy changed it we came back here and it took him a while to take off his wet clothes and i think thats how he got sick because I came over to see if he was ok and he got sick so I stayed here until you guys came home."

"ok thanks again for taking care of Troy." Mrs. Bolton said

"Yeah no problem, well I better get going. If Troy doesnt come to school tomorrow I will give him his homework."

"Ok sounds good." Mr. Bolton said

Gabriella went back into Troy's room. she said she would wake him up when she left she keeps her promises so she wakes him up.

"hey Troy it's Gabi, your parents are home so I'm going to head out." Troy woke up and nodded his head and smiled.

"I Love you." Troy said

"I I love you too." Gabriella said Troy smiled one last time and closed his eye's he was so tired that as soon as he closed his eyes he was out. Gabriella just smiled and kissed Troy's forhead.

"Sweet Dreams." and walked out of his room and headed home.

**(well there you have it I hope you liked it. please read and reiew i love hearing from all of you. tell me what you think. and like I said before there is only going to be 2 more chapters left. but i do have a new story in mind so when the time comes i hope you check it out. thanks again for the reviews. and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.)**

**Love ya all**

**Samie**


	14. Winter Musical

**(Hey guys whats up. sorry it took me a while to update I have been busy with work and I am doing other things too. thanks for the reviews from the other chapter it means a lot to me and Im glad you liked it. after this chapter only one more chapter left then I will be done with the story so sad. :( but the good news is I have a story in mind when Im done with this story I will just put the summary up and I will want to hear about what you think about it. thanks again and I hope you enjoy. )**

**I also just want to say get well soon to Zac Efron because a couple days ago he got his appendix taking out. my wishes go out to him and hope he makes a speedy recovery. :)**

**Disclamer: I dont own the Characters or High School Musical or anthing else**

Chapter 16 Winter Musical

It has been 2 months since Troy got sick. he missed 2 days of school. Troy's dad moved out of the house and just down the street from the old house. Troy's parents are friends and they get along a lot better than they did. Troy and Gabriella and the rest of the Wildcats were getting ready for the winter musical they have been practicing for a month and today was the big day.

"I am so nervous." Gabriella said she was back stage with Troy and the rest of the gang.

"Gabriella it's going to be fine, you can do this I now you can." Troy said taking his hands in her's.

"Thanks Troy, I feel better"

"Yeah no problem."

"Ok enough you too. After tonight I'm going to have a party for our great preformennce you guys game." Chad said

"Yeah we'll be there." Gabriella said

"Sounds good, just hope it's not like last time." Troy said

"What happened last time." Gabriella looked confused.

"Lets just say Beer Drunk busted by his parents. we both got grounded for a month and suspended for 2 games." Troy said

"Oh I see, hope you learned your lesson." Gabriella said

"Oh we both did." Chad said

"Ok class we worked so hard for this and now is the time to show them how hard we worked on this Musicale." Ms. Darbus said

All the Wildcats got in to there positions and ready to preform the musical all of them were so excited about it.

* * *

2 hours later the Musical was done and they were all on stage. Troy and Gabriella did awesome in the musical thet were a great hit everybody loved them. 

"You did awesome Troy." Gabriella said

"You did awesome too." Troy said the group of friends all did one last bow and headed off the stage.

"Brava everyone that was amazing. Troy and Gabriella out off all my students you were my best. and I am going to miss all of you next year." Ms. Darbus said

"Well thanks Ms. Darbus. we will miss you too next year." Gabriella said

"Come vist me sometime." Ms. Darbus said

"Will Do." Gabriella said Ms. Darbus gave Troy and Gabriella a hug and went to the other Wildcats.

"Really were going to vsit her. you had to live with her for a couple of months. I had to live with her for 4 years."

"No I just said that to make her happy."

"Oh I see, ready for the party." Troy said

"Yeah I am just going to tell my mom that I will be home later tonight."

"Yeah me too, not your mom, my mom and dad." Troy said

* * *

2 hours later everyone headed over to Chads house. Troy picked Gabriella up from her house. They drove to Chads house but before they went in they were in Troy's car making out. 

"Troy we better get inside there waiting for us we are an hour late."

"Yeah we better." Troy got out of the car and opened the door for Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella and the rest of the Wildcats were dancing and having a good time hanging out when Sharpay came up to them.

"Hey everyone Karioki time." everyone walked over and started singing songs. Kelsi went up to Troy and Gabriella and handed the, a sheet of music for them to sing.

"Whats this for." Troy said

"I made this for you guys you should sing it."

"You Are The Music In Me, cool please Troy can we sing this." Gabriella said

"Oh what the heck lets show them what we got." Troy said holding onto Gabriella's hand

* * *

Troy and Gabriella got on the Karioki set and Kelsi went to the Piano and started to play the music.

Na, Na, Na, Na

Na, Na, Na, Na, Yeah

You Are The Music In me

You know the words "Once upon a time"

Makes you listen, theres a reason

When you dream theres a chance you'll find

A little laughter, or happy ever after

You're a harmony to the melody

that's echoing inside my head

A single voice above the noise

and like a common thread

You're pulling me

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

You are the Music in me

it's living in all of us

it's brought us here because

You are the Music in me

Na, Na, Na, Na

Na, Na, Na, Na, Yeah

You Are The Music In Me

It's like I knew you before we met

Can't explain it, There's no name for it

I sang you words I've never said

and it was easy

Because you see the real me

As I am, you understand

and that's more than I've ever known

to hear your voice above the noice

and know i'm not alone

Oh' You're singing to me

Troy and Gabriella repeat Chorus

Together we're gonna sing

we got the power to say what we feel

connected and real

Can't keep it all inside

Na, Na, Na, Na,

Na, Na, Na, Na, Yeah

You are the music in me (Repeat)

They sing Chorus

Na, Na, Na, Na,

Na, Na, Na, Na, Yeah

Na, Na, Na, Na

You Are The Music In Me (Yeah)

Troy and Gabriella got done with the song and there friends all cheered. they both took

a bow and left the stand and headed out were there friends were. they hung out a little bit more and then went home.

"Thanks for bringing me home Troy"

"No problem. so I will see you tomorrow."

"Well I was kind of thinking since your dad isn't home I could stay there with you." Gabriella said smiling at Troy

"Sounds good" Troy and Gabriella got out of his car and headed in Troy's House. Before they got in the house they kissed each other then went in the house.

**(So there you have it. I put you are the music in me because it is one of my favorite songs in High School Musical 2 and I thought it would be a cool idea for them to sing it in front of the Wildcats. sorry if it wasnt that good of a chapter couldn't think what to do for there winter musical so i didnt put anything about it in it. I would love to hear from all of you so please read and review. next chapter will be my last for this story i now so sad. but I have another story in mind so I will write the summary on my next chapter and tell me what you think. again i hope enjoyed reading this and please read and review love hearing from all of you.)**

**You Rock guys,**

**Samie :)**


	15. Where Do We Go From Here

**(Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter. my final chapter for this story. I know so sad but dont worry I have a story in mind after this one and I already got the summary done for it so I will be giving you a little preview on the next story and tell me what you think about it when i put it up. Thanks for all the review it means a lot. I will be posting all the names at the end of my story and thank them for reading and reviewing my story. anyways I hope you enjoy this last chapter, because i think it's the best chapter I wrote. thanks again and please Read and Review.)**

**Disclamer: I dont own the Characters or High School Musical or anthing else**

Chapter 17 Where Do We Go From here

Today was the Wildcats Graduation Day. They were all excited because they were all graduating High School. but they were also sad because most of them were going to different Colleges. but they had the whole summer just to hang out as friends and to be with each other.

"Troy are you Ready you're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Mrs. Bolton said

"I'll be right down." Troy said he was tieing his tie then put on his graduation robe on and his hat and headed down stairs.

"Oh honey you look so cute in that gown." Mrs. Bolton said

"Mom!, Im not a child anymore. I got to go but I will see you there. I am going to pick up Brie right now." Troy said

"Ok I will see you there in a few." Mrs. Bolton gave Troy one last hug then he went next door to Gabriella's house. Troy knocked on the door when Ms. Montez opened the door.

"Hey Troy come on in. Gabriella should be down in a minute or so."

"Hey Ms. Montez, ok thanks how are you doing." Troy said smiling at Gabriella's mom

"I'm good. are you excited for today."

"Yes very." Troy said Gabriella walked down the stairs and saw Troy waiting for her.

"Why Troy you look handsome in that gown." Gabriella said taking her hand in his.

"You don't look bad yourself. Ready to go." Troy said

"Yup lets go. See you later mom." Gabriella said and walked out the door with Troy. They got to East High and went in the gym to get ready for there Graduation.

* * *

A hour has past and the Ceramoney started all of the Wildcats famly and friends were there to watch them Graduate from East High. The Principal started calling names up to get there Daploma 

"Zeke Baylor, Troy Bolton, Jason Cross, Chad Danforth, Ryan Evans, Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, Gabriella Montez, Kelsi Nelison." the Principal said they all got up and got there Daploma's and sat back down.

"Gabriella Montez has a couple words to say before this is done." the Principal said. everyone was looking at Gabriella confused. but all Gabriella did was smile and walked to the front.

"Good evening everyone I just wanted to start out on saying how much I love you guys. My friends. About 6 months ago I was the new girl. I met my next door neighbor Troy. He was so nice he made me feel good and welcomed here. When he introdusted me to his friends they were so welcoming and that made me love this place. Then something bad happened to one of my best friends he risked his life to save mine and I realized I could have lost him. I thank you Troy from the bottom of my heart for being there for me when I needed it. I love you so much. I love you Wildcats and I am truly going to miss all of you. now I want you all to stand up and throw your hats in the air because we are the Class of 2007 we did it you guys." Gabriella said with tears in her eyes and saw all he friends smiling at her.

* * *

They did it the Wildcats have graduated from High School. The Ceramoney was done and everyone was with there familes. The Wildcats were all going to meet each other at the beach because they were going to have a bomb fire, the whole Senior class has every year. 

"I'm so proud of you Troy." Mrs. Bolton said followed by his father.

"Thanks mom." Troy said with a smile.

"When you get home I wont be there because I have the night Shift at work. so I will see you tomorrow." Mrs. Bolton said

"Ok mom see you then, I Love you." Troy said

"Love you too."

"So Gabs you ready to go to the bomb fire." Troy said walking up to Gabriella

"Yes I'm ready." Gabriella said

"Ok lets go. did your mom leave already."

"Yeah she left a little while ago. She's going to be working again tonight. how about your mom."

"Yup she's working the night shift. I will be all along in that big house." Troy said hinting around that he wanted Gabriella over.

"You read my mind Bolton but I want to go over to the bumb fire first for a while before we go to your house." Gabriella said

"Thats fine we can spend some time with are friends tonight." Troy said. Gabriella and Troy headed to his car and headed down the beach for there bomb fire.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella got to the beach and everyone was there. The bomb fire was already started. Zeke and Sharpay were sitting next to each other roasting some Marsh Mellows. Chad and Taylor were dipping there feet by the Ocean and Kelsi and Jason were laying in the sand looking at the stars. 

"Hey guys how is everyone." Troy said holding onto Gabriella and walked over to the fire.

"Were doing good. I still cant believe we graduated High School. No more Ms. Darbus's dirty looks and no detention." Chad said everyone laughed at Chad. He walked back to the bomb fire holding onto Taylors hand.

"Tell me about it." Troy said

"It's sad that we are all going to different Colleges. I'm really going to miss all of you." Gabriella said sitting on Troys lap near the fire.

"Lets not talk about us leaving just yet, we got the whole summer to hang out and have fun as friends." Sharpay said

"Your right Sharpay we should enjoy the three months of summer together." Gabriella said

"Does anyone want some Marsh Mellows. there really good." Zeke said putting another one in his mouth.

"How many did you eat." Sharpay said looking at her boyfriend.

"I told you I love Marsh Mellows. I had about 10." Zeke said everyone laughed at Zeke.

A couple hours later everyone was getting tired so they were heading out and going there ceprate ways. Troy and Gabriella got in troys car and headed to his house.

* * *

10 minutes later they got in the house and headed to Troy's room.

"I'm so tired." Troy said laying down on his bed.

"Me too. Troy can I ask you something." Gabriella said laying down next to Troy.

"Yeah ask away."

"Where Do We Go From Here. in 3 months I'm going to NYU. and your staying here and going to U Of A. I want us to stay together. I want to make this work." Gabriella said

"Lets not talk about that. No matter what happens to us I will always love you. I want to make this work too." Troy said

"I will always love you too." Gabriella said

"I forgot to say you were awesome today. I loved the speech."

"Thanks Troy. i ment everything I said."

"I know you did. and I loved it and I love you." Troy said kissing Gabriella on her head.

"And I love you. I'm tired to lets go to bed." Gabriella moved in closer to Troy and there lips toughed they kissed with passion. In that Moment it felt like they were the only 2 people in the world. At that moment there love would last a life time.

"Ok good idea." Troy said. Troy and Gabriella layed by each other a couple minutes and fell asleep moments later.

**The End**

**(well there you have it the last of this story it's so sad. but all good things come to an end but new things start up like the new story I will be working on I will post the summary in my Authors note in a couple minutes. so what did you think about this chapter and my whole story. please review I love hearing from all of you. thanks so much means a lot to me. I dont know if I will write a segual or not but if I do down the line when i am done with my next story but you might have to give me ideas. anyways thanks again read and Review please.)**

**love you guys,**

**Samie :)**


	16. AN: Thanks and New Story

**Authors note:**

**Thanks so much everyone for reading my story. it meant a lot to me. I am just glad you liked it and enjoyed it as much as I liked writing in. I told you I was going to name the people that have reviewed and been there reading my story from the begining. So I would like to thank the following people.**

**2 pinkstar and blackberry**

**Spedclass**

**Softballgirliey**

**Aniime Chiick**

**Wishing You'd Notice Me**

**hsmisdabest**

**Zanessatogether**

**tima9992003**

**babygal4real**

**BrazilianPrincess**

**lyliuppies**

**xxZefronxx**

**LoveJenn**

**Kixtoby**

**It Means so much to me. I dedicate this page to you and the story to you because if it werent for you this story would be nothing. it made me want to write more. I dont know if I will make a sequal to this story but if I do it will be after I am done with my story that I will be working on now. if you do want me to write a sequal then you got to give me some ideas. I also said i would give you a preview of my new story. I only written the summary so next week i will be putting up the Summary and the first chapter in the same post. so tell me what you guys think of it and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me and I will credit the person for the idea. :)**

**Name of New Story: Two Years Later**

**Summary:**

**In High School Troy had it all. he was the captain of the Basketbal Team. He had great friends and a Wonderful Girlfriend Gabriella. The day Of there High School Graduation Gabriella leaves Troy without saying Good Bye. It Broke his heart. It has been 2 years since they saw each other or talked. Troy was finally over Gabriella and has a girlfriend but then he finds out that she is getting Married to a guy named Jake. Troy gets rushed to the Hospital. Gabriella finds out about Troy and visits Troy. How will Troy react when he see's Gabriella will he be Happy to see her or will he be mad at her and want nothing to do with her. Stay tuned to find out. Starts out Troypay and Jakella Ends with TROYELLA!!!'**

**So what do you guys think. tell me your ideas and tell me if you like it. thanks so much you guys and I hope you check out my next Story. means so much to me.**

**Love All You Guys, **

**Samie :)**


End file.
